Half Breed
by VyxenSkye
Summary: LightL, AU, yaoi. Light, a powerful vampire lord living in the modern world, needs a mate to fight the threat of the Made. But when he finds a boy who refuses to tell him his name, things change, and Light finds out that this boy isn't exactly human...
1. Chapter 1

Half Breed  
By: Hitokiri Musei  
Rated: T  
Summary: Light, a powerful vampire lord living in the modern world, needs a mate to fight the threat of the Made. But when he finds a boy who refuses to tell him his name, things change, and Light finds out that this boy isn't exactly human...

Pureblood and Made idea borrowed (with tremendous thanks and credit) to the amazing Kanzen ne Tsuki. You haven't been around my friend, and I miss you! While I got the idea for the two races of vampires from her, I made up the story on my own; I didn't even read hers before beginning this one. If there are resemblances, they are coincidence only!

Dedicated to Kanzen ne Tsuki. I miss you, my friend.

I don't own the idea of Pureblood and Made. I don't own Death Note. I cry.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Lord Light…"

Red-tinted chestnut eyes snapped open and turned to look at the person who had called his name. The calculating orbs caused the diminutive person to flinch slightly, and then Light's velvet voice rang through the room.

"What is it Mikami?"

The man bowed low, his dark hair falling forward around his face. "My lord, the elders have called for your presence, and have sent me to bring you to them. Forgive me for disturbing you."

Light sighed, tapping his long fingers against the arm of his chair in his room. "Very well, I will go. Thank you for informing me Mikami, your services are always appreciated."

The man smiled widely at that, his eyes gleaming faintly. "Thank you, my lord! I live to serve you!" With that he bowed himself out of the room.

The brunette shook his head slightly as he stood, running a hand through his bangs. Mikami was… odd, to say the least, he had come to Light so long ago that he barely cared to remember. He was obsessed with Light, would do anything for him in any given situation. Light appreciated his devotion, but sometimes it could get a little… unnerving.

Light moved through his room, his gait more of a float rather than a walk, going to the small refrigerator in the corner and pulling out a wine bottle. One of his slightly sharpened fingernails dug into the cork, pulling it out with ease as he pulled a wine glass from the cabinet. The liquid he poured into the glass was thick and a deep crimson, and he licked his lips as he put it to his mouth.

Blood. Thick, slightly cool blood. Light had never really enjoyed it that way, it was always best when warm from the body, but he took what he had to. The vampire lord licked his lips and fangs clean as he set the glass down, straightening his black dress shirt and grabbing his black jacket from the back of the chair in the corner.

He moved out into the main room of the house where he lived with his small vampire family, going into the living room. Most vampires in this day and age, 2007 to be exact, lived alone, but there were many that bands together to form small 'families' even though their own were long gone. Light himself was not the only survivor from his family, nearing his third century of life. His younger sister Sayu had also survived the attack that had killed their parents about 250 years ago.

He didn't live alone with Sayu though, there were two others in his family. Mikami was one of them, and tall black haired vampire that had found Light wandering with his sister not long after the initial attack. After learning that the young vampires' family had been killed by a group of Made, the much older vampire had taken them in. In time, as Light grew more powerful and his lineage as one of the vampire Lords came out, Mikami's attitude had changed to one of devotion. He was not a Lord; he was a lower class of Pureblood. Light placed him somewhere around Noble, but it was possible that he was merely an Aristocrat. While he was a Lord, Sayu was a Royal, though she was startlingly close to Lord. Light was proud of her, he had trained her himself.

The other one in his family was a young woman named Misa. While she seemed petty and shallow on the outside, in reality Misa was a sharp-witted and manipulative individual. Her powers of persuasion and seduction worked together along with her rather powerful dark magic. 

While she wasn't the class of Light, her magic was strong. She was certainly a Royal, even though she wasn't a Lord.

Light flexed his fingers slightly at the thought of magic, his own sparking at his fingertips as he traveled through the city towards the home of the elder vampires. Purebloods had strong dark magic, unlike the Made, whose magic was weak at best. The level of magic and the length of time a vampire could hold out gave them their rank in the Pureblood hierarchy, Lord being the highest, followed by Royal, Noble, and then Aristocrat. The elders were a group of Lords that had been around for thousands of years, and they made most of the decisions for the Pureblood community, unlike the Made, who had no real governing body, only the powerful.

Light's skin crawled at the mere thought of the Made. There were two types of vampires in the world, Purebloods and Made. As implied by their names, Purebloods were just that, vampires born that way. Made, however, were humans that had been turned by another vampire. How the first Made came around was never known, but about a century into Light's life their population had exploded into the hundreds rather than the small numbers it had been, and now, 200 years later, they were nearing 6,000.

There weren't a lot of Purebloods; they were a dying race, and could only survive by mating with other Purebloods. Their numbers were dwindling, and they knew it. But as they grew smaller, the Made grew stronger, and it was to the point that they were now a threat, as they had the idea that they were the true race of vampires because they were growing rather than shrinking like the Purebloods.

Light had an idea that this was the reason the elders had called for him. As one of the powerful vampire Lords, Light had an obligation and responsibility to be one of the front linemen in the no doubt upcoming battle with the Made. There were few Lords left, but Royals and Nobles were called out to the front lines as well. Aristocrats were also fighters, but they were usually used as healers in battles.

The vampire sighed as he reached the home that the elders currently occupied. What was interesting was that they had requested he actually come there; that didn't happen often.

It was certainly going to be an interesting meeting…

* * *

Light smirked to himself as he moved through the alleyway. After meeting with the elders he had headed out to find a meal; he hadn't fed in some time, and the thirst was starting to tell on him.

This particular prey had been easy enough to find, now all that remained was the capture. His thirst screamed at him, but, with years of practice under his belt, he was easily able to control it.

He moved swiftly into the alley, quiet and smooth. He found his prey huddling in the far corner, arms wrapped around knees.

Light knew this was a good choice; he'd been tracking this boy for about 3 days. He had no home, and he never really associated himself with anyone. On this particular cold and rainy night, Light had followed him back to what seemed to be 'his' alley.

He would not be missed.

The vampire was always careful; he watched for several days choosing a victim who wouldn't be noticed. He never wanted to rip apart families; those were too sacred. The plus of living in a large city like Tokyo was that there were plenty of loners.

Light put on a concerned face as he moved towards the shivering boy. He knew it was cold out, though he could hardly feel it himself. The poor child had to be freezing.

"Are you alright?"

His deep voice startled the boy, making him jump slightly. Frightened dark eyes came up to meet his chestnut orbs, the boy's gaze steady if not tinted by fear.

Light pulled his coat off, holding it out to the boy. "Here, you look frozen."

The child's dark eyes moved from him to the jacket, and then slowly he took it. Light smiled reassuringly as the boy wrapped the coat around his shoulders, watching the brunette warily.

He was pale, Light noticed, and there was a bit of a blue tinge to his lips and fingers. His face was thin, his hands knobby and spindly.

"How long have you been out here?" Light asked softly, settling beside the boy.

Silence for a moment, and then…

"A-About a month."

_Excellent. _Light had learned that the homeless, especially the younger ones, were a little more trusting to kind strangers. Loneliness and the hope of a hot meal and a warm bed drove them to it.

"What happened?"

The boy looked at him. "I turned 18 and the orphanage kicked me out. Needed more room."

Light blinked. _Maybe not a boy. But he's so small for his age… Neglect? _"What's your name?"

"L."

The vampire blinked. "L? Peculiar name."

The teen shrugged under Light's coat. "I wanted to be different." His gaze grew a little more suspicious. "What do you want from me?"

Light smiled slightly, his voice dropping into a soothing hypnotic lull. It was a vampire's ultimate skill, but it only worked if you had the victim's name. "Nothing at all, L, I'm only concerned."

L blinked slightly, but Light saw now glaze coming over his large, dark eyes.

_What the… An alias! He's smart! Smarter then I gave him credit for…_

L was still watching him intently, and Light looked past the dark orbs and saw the intelligence buried there. His magic gently probed into the boy's mind, and he was startled to find an analytical and logical mind. L's thoughts were ordered and precise; he was a genius.

As Light's magic swept through the boy's head Light watched as L frowned, his eyebrows twitching together. His eyes narrowed in Light's direction, and the vampire was shocked as walls were thrown up, tossing him forcibly from L's mind.

_Amazing! He not only felt my magic, an impossible feat for a human, he was able to throw me out! Who __is__ this boy?.!_

"What are you?" L's voice was sharp and cold, his eyes guarded.

Light grinned. "The question, my boy, is what are _you_?" He sniffed slightly. "You certainly smell human, and nothing in your mind indicated otherwise."

L stiffened, shrinking away from Light at these words. Light reached out a hand, moving swiftly before L could move away. He tapped on the base of the boy's skull, exerting a bare amount of effort.

L crumpled like a rag doll, falling into Light's arms. The vampire hoisted the boy into his grasp, frowning at how light he was. _So small… He'll need some nourishment…_

Light didn't intend to let this curious boy get away from him; he wanted to know who and what he was. The fact that he refused to tell him his name was interesting enough, but the genius and seeming abnormal mind fascinated him.

The vampire grinned to himself. _I guess I have a new pet…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

L awoke slowly, groaning as pain echoed through his skull and spine. He reached up to rub at the base of his skull, wincing. _What happened?_

"Well, well, finally awake. I was worried you were going to sleep all night."

L jumped violently, his dark eyes flying to the source of the deep voice. His eyes collided with reddish chestnut orbs, and memory came flooding back.

_Oh no…_

Light smiled slightly. "Do forgive me, L, but I just couldn't let you go."

L looked around himself, assessing his surroundings. He noticed that the room was very dark, with a single lamp in the corner. He was on a large bed covered in silky red sheets and a black comforter, and lying against many pillows.

He looked back to the man sitting at the end of the bed. He was tall, and had silky chestnut hair. His skin was pale, perfect porcelin and spread over thin but powerful muscles. He was dressed practically in dark jeans and a black t-shirt, clothes that clung to his lithe frame.

What intrigued L the most were his eyes. They were chestnut colored, a little darker than his hair, bright and calculating as they watched the boy before him. The slight red tint to them, however, frightened L to some extent.

"Who are you?" L asked shakily, scooting backwards on instinct. Something about the air that this man was putting off made him feel like a dangerous animal was watching him, just waiting to pounce.

A small smirk came to the man's face. "I didn't introduce myself, did I? My name is Light."

L blinked. "Light... What do you want from me?"

"Nothing more than to know you. You are much more than just a human, that much is obvious." Light murmured. "You are... intriguing."

"More than... human?"

Light nodded. "You were able to feel my magic, as well as block me out. No normal human is capable of that."

L shivered. "If I'm not human... what does that make you?"

Another smirk, and this time L was shocked to see glistening fangs hanging in his mouth. They were nearly an inch long as Light opened his mouth, allowing them to extend further.

L frantically backpedaled, his back colliding with the headboard as he stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him. He was shaking by now, his arms raised slightly in front of himself, as though that would protect him.

Light retracted his fangs, his face gentling slightly. "Easy, child. I will not hurt you. But I am a vampire, so it would be wise not to anger me."

The teen blinked at that. "Vampire? Is that why you came to me at first? Why didn't you kill me?"

"You are interesting, as I said earlier. I had no desire to kill you at the time, only to discover more about you." Light replied, his voice calm and gentle. "But yes, that is why I came to you. You were alone, I was going to give you rest."

L made a face. "Nasty way to say that. But I gather from your words that you only look for those who are alone?"

Light nodded. "I don't aim to harm families. I lost my own long ago, I know the pain."

"Are you... are you thirsty now?"

"Yes, but I won't attack you. Unfortunatly, there's not enough time left to go hunting." Light murmured, moving to the cabinet in the corner and withdrawing a wine bottle, popping the cork with little effort. "This will do."

He put the mouth of the bottle to his lips, gulping down the thick liquid. L shivered, looking away.

Light licked his lips as he put the bottle down, his eyes turning back to L. The teen was shocked to see the red had left Light's eyes, leaving them a warm chestnut brown, watching L calculating and kindly.

"As for your health, how are you feeling?" Light asked. "You were freezing last night, and you are very thin."

L looked away, a reddish tinge coming to his cheeks. "I... I haven't eaten much for some time. I only get what I can find, and that's not a lot."

Light frowned. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Um... maybe a week ago."

The vampire's frown deepened, and he shook his head. "That will not do... And you need a change of clothes are in order. Come, child, let's get you changed."

L frowned. "I am _not _a child."

Light chuckled. "Oh, but to me you are. To my age of a nearly 300, you are but a baby."

"300?.!"

"I am a Pureblood, after all. I have been around for many years." Light said with a smile. "Come, off with those clothes; they're filthy."

L slowly obliged, pulling his shirt off and placing it on the bed. Light felt a stab of pain in his heart at the sight of the boy's skinny, malnourished body. Every one of his bones was visible, poking from under pale, porcelin skin.

L dressed silently in the dark colored clothes that Light had given him. They were very large on him, hanging off his bony frame.

Light beckoned to him, holding out a hand to the boy. L put his hand out, but hestatied before touching the vampire. Light smiled faintly. "I already told you, L. I do not intend to hurt you."

The teen nodded. "I know... but it still frightens me a little. It's not every day that you meet a vampire, or learn that you're not... exactly human."

"Come; let's get you a good, hot meal." Light said with a chuckle. "I know you must be hungry."

As if to answer this L's stomach growled loudly, bringing a massive blush to the boy's face. Light laughed, turning from L and heading for the door.

L followed him quietly, looking around with wide, dark eyes.

"Well now, onii-sama, what do you have there?"

L looked to the side to see a young girl standing in front of him. Her facial structure made it obvious that she was related to Light, but she had dark hair and eyes. L guessed that she was around 15 years old, but the glint of her canies indicated that she was a vampire.

"This is L." Light said, gesturing to the teen.

"L?" the girl murmured. "What's his real name?"

L flinched, glancing at Light. _How did she..._

"I don't know, maybe you could tell me." Light said with a grin.

Blinking, L looked to the girl. She stared at him silently, and then L frowned as his mind felt her precense. He forced her out, watching as she stared in shock.

"Amazing..." Light murmured.

The girl looked to Light, her dark eyes wide. "Where did you find this boy, onii-sama?"

"On the streets." Light said. "If you could sense Sayu's magic, you truly are something. She's hard enough for _me_ to sense, and I'm of a higher rank than she."

L blinked. "Rank?"

Light nodded. "I am a Lord, the highest rank, which is measured by magic. Sayu is a Royal, one step below. Below that is Noble, and then Aristocrat."

"Oh..."

"Is Misa still out, Sayu?" Light asked.

"Yes. Did you need something?"

Light nodded. "Food for L. He's very malnourished."

Sayu nodded. "Got it. She says she'll be back soon."

L stared at her. "Huh?"

"Sayu is telepathic. One of our individual talents. I myself am pyrotechnic." Light said, snapping his fingers to light a flame at his fingertips.

"Wow..." he tilted his head."But you're a vampire... Shouldn't light hurt?"

Light chuckled. "The legends lie somewhat. The sun is annoying, but it doesn't hurt us. Purebloods are just... sensitive to it. The Made, however, will burn under the sun."

"Made?"

Sayu smiled. "Vampires who were originally human. We Purebloods are those who were born that way." She suddenly looked to her brother. "What did the elders say, onii-sama?"

Light sighed. "That I need to find a mate, and soon. The Made attacked another coven a week ago. 3 dead, 2 injured."

The girl sighed. "They are really getting too cocky. Do the elders think they will rise soon?"

"Very. That's why I need a mate."

L frowned. "What's going on?"

Sayu glanced at him. "Do you intend to keep this human?"

Light nodded, looking to L. "He's homeless, and he's quite special for a human. He will stay with us, so he can know."

"Alright. Then he can know."

* * *

I got a pretty good response for this story, (better than I expected, really) so I'm still going! Hope you guys like this chapter, and please ask any questions!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Purebloods and Made have been in a sort of ongoing war for nearly 4 centuries. At first they were a small group, harmless enough." Sayu began, making herself comfortable on the couch.

Light snorted. "Harmless at first. No one remembers how they first came to be, but now we all wish they hadn't been created. Around the time of my first century of life, a little over 200 years ago, their numbers grew. They grew to the hundreds, but not long ago their numbers exploded. They are now nearing 6,000 compared to only around 3,000 Purebloods."

L blinked. "Wow... 300, really?"

Light chuckled. "342 to be exact."

Sayu rolled her eyes. "Anyway... the Made now think they are the superior race of vampires because they are now larger than we are. They've been attacking covens -- groups of vampires -- for a while now."

The boy tilted his head, his dark hair falling from his face. "And the mate issue?"

Light sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, that's the fun part. Having a mate means I can channel my power through them, using their own magic to strengthn my own. This will be useful when the Made make their move."

Sayu nodded. "The only downside is that it is a sort of soul mate thing. There is only one mate for you, and it's hard to find the perfect one. You can find and settle down with a mate that is not your soul mate, but it will be harder to pull power, sometimes impossible, and you can't get as much."

"Oftentimes it includes pain for both." Light murmured.

L put his index finger against his bottom lip. "Is mating for life? Would a vampire have to keep this mate that caused them pain?"

Light nodded. "Mating is for life. However, it is not often that we have to pull power, so most vampires settle down with their first love."

"Interesting..." L murmured. "And how do you know when you find this mate?"

A smile came to Sayu's face. "You just _know_. You can't understand it until you've felt it., so I can't really proclaim to know."

L's curiousity was neverending, Light discovered, and the boy asked another question. "Who are these elders?"

"They are a group of vampires who have lived for... well, longer than many of us care to remember." Light answered. "There are currently 5 of them. They make most of the decisions for the Pureblood community, communicating through their senior, a powerful and talented telepath named Watari."

L's eyebrows drew together at that name, but he said nothing about it.

They were interupted at this time by the door opening. L looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes, the young woman smiling at him.

"Well now, Sayu was right. He's pretty cute."

Light rolled his eyes, striding forward and taking a bag from the woman. He then handed it to L, who opened it to find hot takeout. Light chuckled as the boy's eyes lit up, eagerly pulling the meal from the bag and digging in.

The young woman planted herself on the couch next to Sayu, her eyes following L's movement as he ate. L examined her silently, his dark eyes curious.

_This must be that Misa that they were talking about..._

She was a little shorter than Light, fine-boned, and had vibrant blonde hair and blue eyes. She had the same pale skin that all of the vampires seemed to have, and the faint hint of fangs.

Misa looked to Light. "And where did you find him?"

"Out on the street, half-starved and frozen. He resisted my magic, so I took him back with me." Light replied.

"Really?" Misa exclaimed. Her eyes turned to the boy. "What's your name, hon?"

"L."

Light chuckled. "He also refuses to tell me his name."

Misa suddenly grinned, and then L felt his body grow relaxed. His eyes grew half-lidded, his limbs falling. He felt Light's magic roving through his mind again, but he somehow managed to snap out of the sudden stupor and shove Light out.

"Would you stop?.!" L demanded, now upset and angry. "I thought you weren't going to hurt me!"

"We didn't." Misa said with a smile. "We just want to know about you, you're a... special person."

L rubbed at his temple, his voice grumpy. "So I've been told..."

Light sighed. "Very well, we won't try again. I was just curious."

The boy turned to Misa. "What did you do?"

"I can relax your body against your will. We're still not sure how to describe it, but it's very useful." Misa explained.

Light looked at L as the boy finished off his meal, watching as he yawned. "Come, let's all get some sleep. It's been a long night."

L followed the vampire as he gestured, smiling at Misa and Sayu as the two went into their own room. He followed Light to the room he had woken in, looking at Light in shock. "Where am I going to sleep?"

Light chuckled. "With me, of course. Come, you must be tired."

L swallowed thickly, but moved forward to lay in the bed. He curled up on his side, making himself as small as possible. He heard Light moving around the room, and then the bed sank as the vampire settled on the mattress.

The boy started to relax after a while, the soft mattress luring him into sleep. For the first time in a month, he was warm and comfortable, and sleep came easily.

* * *

L awoke alone. Light wasn't in the room, and, curious, the boy pushed himself to his feet, stretching.

He went to the door, cautiously pushing it open and looking out into the dark hall. Judging by the light level in the house it was night; he had slept all day.

Something was off, he knew this. His instincts were screaming at him as he moved further into the hall, more away from the safety of his room.

The house groaned around him and a sound from behind him made him jump. He whirled around, shocked to meet dark eyes.

"What's this? A human? In our house? That just won't do..."

L flinched, taking a step back as the form came closer to him. He tried to get away, but strong hands shot out to get a hold on his wrists. His heart pounding, L opened his mouth to scream.

"L-Light..."

It came out as a whisper rather than the call that had been intended, and the person blinked in shock. "How dare you speak Lord Light's name so carelessly..."

L struggled as his thin body was pinned to the wall, the larger form easily holding him there.

"No!" L gasped out, his hands pressuring at the man's shoulders as he leaned in. L felt his heart stop as points skimmed his throat, searching.

"Mikami!"

Everything stopped.

L was suddenly on the floor, his heart restarting forcefully. He put his hand up to his throat, swallowing.

He could see Light standing in the hall, the man kneeling before him. Light looked impossibly tall and powerful, his eyes glinting in the dim hall.

"Don't touch what is _mine_, Mikami." Light commanded calmly. He held out a hand towards L, and dazedly the boy put his hand in the vampire's.

"This boy is _my_ pet..." Light purred, pulling L with him and out of the hall. L followed silently, his shaking stilled for the moment.

Once in the room L felt his panic coming forward again, and as Light's warm eyes locked on him he began shaking.

Light pulled the boy into his arms, his cold hands running over the dark hair. "Easy, child, it's okay... Mikami will not do it again, I will keep you safe..."

"He was so close..." L murmured. "He almost did it..."

Light nodded. "Yes, he did. But you called for me, so I came. You know that's all you ever need to do? Call for me and I will come."

"You heard me?"

A smile came to Light's face. "Good hearing."

L was calm now, only back to his curiousity. Light's purpose with that comment had been accomplished; L had left the incident behind him, now only filled with his curiousity about Light and vampires. "You have better hearing? What else?"

Light chuckled. "Always so full of questions... I can see in the dark, my sense of smell is better than a wolf's." Light grinned. "Super strength, speed, and reflexes as well."

"Incredible..." L said quietly, his eyes examining Light as he sat on the bed. "It's impossible to tell that you aren't even human just by looking at you..." He was silent for a moment, and then spoke again.

"You said that you had a board of elders, but you also mentioned your own age and rank, which leads me to the conclusion that you're far too young to have achieved the rank of Lord."

"In vampire years, I am considered to be right around your age or so. Still an adolescent, really. So yes, I am very young." Light revealed. "I am something of a 'child genius' in our world; I've had a lot of power since I was small, and I learned fast how to control it and continue to grow. I achieved Lord only a little while after my parents' death, around my 100th birthday. While both my parents were Lords, so it was expected that I would be powerful, this is still an unheard of feat."

"Your parents died?" L asked softly.

Light nodded. "A group of Made. Sayu and I were the only survivors. She was so young, only about 50 the day that they were killed; still just a baby, really. She was maybe 7 in human years."

L frowned. "I'm sorry..."

The vampire shook his head. "That was long ago. Both Sayu and I have moved on. We were found by Mikami, and he gave us a home. Misa came to us not long ago, and we've become a family -- a coven."

There was quiet for a time, and then Light spoke. "What about you?"

L bit his lower lip. _I owe him something after that... He divulged for me, so it's courtesy that I do the same..._

"I... don't remember my parents." L started softly. "All I ever knew was that orphanage. The older kids always made fun of me, so I was quiet, didn't socialize; I got beaten up often. When I turned 18, they threw nme out." The boy sighed. "I'm afraid my story isn't as interesting, nor as long, as yours."

Light tilted his head. "What did they tease you about?"

L shrugged. "Not much. My size. The way I acted. My hair and eyes." He looked down. "...my name."

He flinched as cold fingers ghosted over his cheek, brushing the dark hair from his eyes. "I wish that you would tell me your name. I want to know if the name is as beautiful as the face."

L blinked in shock, his eyes wide. "I..."

Light suddenly looked up, his pupils shirnking. L blinked. "Light?"

"Made." he hissed. "Made are here."

* * *

Hooray for update! PRAISE ME! Lol, I just hope it's good enough for you guys! I tried to get everything that needs to be explained in there, but if there are any questions, please, PLEASE ask! I don't want anyone to be confused! Hooray for our first hints of yaoi, more to come! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

O.M.G! Only on chapter four and I already have almost 50 reviews! I guess that means you guys want more! And I didn't want to leave you with that cliffhanger for too long... (besides, the good stuff starts next chapter, and the origins of L will soon be clear!) Hints for stuff to come, my good readers! Within the next few chapters... expect them soon, I almost have chapter 6 written!

Warning: Yaoi becomes serious in this chapter. Kissing ahead!! :P

* * *

Chapter 4

Light instantly grabbed the boy, pulling him away from the window just in time. The glass exploded inwards, causing L to cry out as the shards hit his arms and back.

L was terrified. He could hear screams and screeches that no doubt came from the Made, and he could smell smoke. Fire.

An explosion of flames came from thier side, the fire reaching for L's vulnerable form. Light stepped in front of him, stretching out his hands.

The boy watched in shock and awe as the flames bent to Light's will, turning and shrinking. "L, go! Find Sayu, have her protect you!"

L nodded, turning and running through the gap Light created for him. L could feel the intense heat from the fire; it made him move even faster.

He ran out into the hall to find it already full of flames. Smoke assaulted him, and immediately he began coughing heavily. He pulled his shirt up over his nose and mouth, attempting to ease his breathing. He ran through the flame-covered hallway, his eyes hunting for Sayu.

"Sayu!" L called, but as he yelled coughs took him, paining his chest and throat.

L's genius mind began to race; with the fire consuming the home, the structural safety was quickly diminshing. Already he could hear cracks from the wood, and he knew that shortly it would fall. The smoke was growing thicker, he could hardly see or breathe, and it was steadily getting worse.

Time was running out.

L quickly ran towards the livingroom and the front door, thinking that perhaps Sayu might be there. As he entered the room the doorframe gave a groan, collapsing behind him. He felt fear rising in him, and frantically he looked for an exit only to find them all blocked by fire and fallen pieces of the home.

Nothing.

He was trapped.

* * *

"Sayu! Misa!"

Light flashed to his family's side, panting lightly with sweat soaking his pale skin. Smoke discolored his skin in different places, his clothes singed and darkened.

"I don't think there's any left, Light." Misa said. "I can't sense any."

Mikami appeared an instant later. "No one outside the house. The rafters are failing, so any inside will be dead."

Light suddenly realized. "L. Where is L? Didn't he come to you, Sayu?"

She shook her head. "No. Hold on, I'll find him." She closed her eyes, searching for his thoughts. With a gasp her eyes flew open. "He's still inside!"

"No!" Light called. "Where?.!"

"Living room!"

Light was gone, running inside the building. He easily broke through the door, moving through the flames like they were nothing. He was in the living room in a moment, breaking through the fallen door, his calculating eyes searching.

He found the boy laying in the middle of the room, facedown and still.

"L!"

Light ran forward, lifting the boy and cradling him. He pulled a blanket from the couch, wrapping him quickly to contain him and then running from the room.

The house groaned, and then the roof began to collapse. Light shielded L with his body, bursting through the front door into the cool night air.

"Light! Light, come away from the house!" Sayu called, waving.

Light ran to her side, laying L on the ground on his back. He brushed the hair out of the boy's face, feeling panicked. "Damn, he's not breathing!"

Leaning down, Light hurriedly began CPR, breathing into L once, twice, and then pressing on his chest. _Come on, L, breathe.  
_It didn't take much. Light's fresh air cleared through the smoke clogging L's system, flowing into his lungs. The boy instantly started coughing heavily, his thin body convulsing on the ground.

Light sat him up, rubbing his back until he stopped, breathing heavily. The vampire put a hand against his cheek, feeling the heat radiating from his skin. "So warm… you've been way overheated…"

He carefully slipped his arms beneath L's thin body, hoisting him into his arms. L just leaned his head on Light's shoulder, too busy trying to breathe. "Come on, you guys, we need to get to a safe place, and L needs some medical help. Sayu, I want you to contact Matsuda."

"Yes, onii-sama."

* * *

Light looked up as the door opened to show Matsuda. He smiled, gesturing him inside with his free hand. His other hand was occupied with L, holding onto the boy's hand.

L was breathing heavily, a faint wheeze present underneath. His eyes were clenched shut, his expression pained. His fingers were wrapped in a vice-like grip around Light's hand, and Matsuda could see the faint glow of the vampire's magic.

The black-haired vampire moved closer, sitting next to the bed. "How is he doing?"

"I'm no healer," Light murmured. "There's too much smoke coating his lungs; that fire was unnatural. Right now my magic is probably the only thing keeping him breathing."

Matsuda nodded. "I see… It was probably created by a Made. Let me take your place, I'll get to work."

Light transferred L's shaking hand to Matsuda, trusting the older vampire to get the job done. Matsuda was a rather powerful Aristocrat, but his talents were more to the healing range than fighting. While the vampire could fight, he loathed it immensely, and so he used his powers to save rather than kill. He was one of the most powerful healers in the Pureblood realm, only bested by the only Lord to be a healer, a gentle woman who was in the elders named Sachiko.

Light watched silently as Matsuda closed his eyes, both of his hands closing around L's pale one as he concentrated. Matsuda then released the boy's hand with one of his, laying his hand against L's heaving chest. There was the faint dark colored glow of the vampire's magic, and then L whimpered faintly.

The vampire Lord flinched at the sound, restraining himself from darting forward. No doubt that noise was only because of the initial pain of tissues reforming inside L's body. Matsuda was healing, not hurting. For some reason his instincts were screaming at him to rush to L's side; to comfort and hold the ailing human.

Light shook himself slightly as Matsuda's healing began to help L's breathing to slow and normalize. _What is wrong with me? He's doing just fine; I shouldn't be so… jumpy._

Matsuda moved back as L's face smoothed and relaxed, his breathing eased. "There, everything all cleared out. He'll be just fine, now. You did right to call me right away."

"Thank you Matsuda." Light murmured as he moved closer. "I owe you."

The older vampire smiled, shaking his head. "It's always my pleasure to help, you don't owe me anything. Although, I am curious as to why you kept this human. But there is… something different about him. He was very receptive to my magic, and it was relatively simple to heal him…"_ It was almost like healing a vampire…_

Light frowned slightly. "I'm starting to wonder, myself. He's not… normal for a human, he can sense vampire magic, and he's strong enough to resist. But I'm starting to think that's not the only reason that I've kept him…"

Matsuda blinked, and then understanding flooded the vampire's eyes. He smiled at the younger vampire, placing a hand on his shoulder. "There are always mysteries to certain things, but don't worry, everything will become clear in time."

With that Matsuda pushed himself to his feet, moving to the door of the bedroom. "If that's all, my Lord?" Light nodded, and the vampire excused himself from the room, leaving Light alone with L.

Light sat silently for some time, simply watching L as he breathed easily beneath the thin sheet covering his skinny body. _I'm so glad that he's okay… I was worried that he wouldn't make it… Those Made…_ Light felt anger flowing through him, and he bared his fangs slightly, a low growl echoing in his throat.

_They will pay for this._

A soft groan interrupted his thoughts, and he turned his eyes to the boy lying still on the bed. He smiled as L's eyes flickered open, reaching out to take a hold of the boy's hand. "Hey, L. How are you feeling?"

"Hm? Light? What happened?" L asked softly, rubbing his forehead with a hand.

"You were trapped in the house. That fire was set by a Made, so it was coating your lungs faster than normal. Because you weren't a vampire it attacked you faster and your body wasn't able to cope like ours were." Light replied. "You nearly died, but we got you out."

L looked down at himself. "Was I healed by someone?"

Light nodded. "How did you know?"

The boy shrugged. "I can feel something in me, but it doesn't feel like you. I was just curious."

There was silence for a few more moments, and then Light drew in a shaky breath. "I'm glad that you're okay, L. I was… really worried about you."

L frowned, looking at the vampire with a curious look in his dark eyes. "Light? Are you okay?"

He let out a loud gasp as he was suddenly pulled in the vampire's arms, his thin body pressed against Light's hard, muscular frame. His eyes widened, his body stiffening and his heart shuddering. Light pressed against his throat, his cold nose skimming the skin just below L's ear. The boy could feel his cool breath skimming over his throat, his shivering body.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you…" Light murmured. "I don't know what I would do if that happened… I would feel… lost."

L's voice was shaky and shocked when he spoke next. "L-Light?"

The vampire leaned back, staring into L's surprised face. He ran a hand across L's cheek, his chestnut eyes locking with the dark orbs. "L…"

And then their lips met.

_God, _the feeling! L had never felt anything so amazing; it was as though the world had been set right once more! The feel of Light's cool lips against his own was heaven on earth, and the boy felt his body sinking willingly against Light's as the vampire held their bodies together. L squeaked faintly as the vampire's grasp became a little too tight, and Light instantly lessened his grip.

For Light, it was as though everything had been righted. L felt perfect in his arms, small and supple, his warm lips soft and inviting. He felt his body jumping at the feel of the human's body against his own, his heart leaping, his blood warming. Light felt _alive_ again, as though he had been running half-dead all these years. He could spend his entire existence right here, holding this tiny boy in his arms, and never been compelled to move.

They separated slowly, L's eyes fluttering open as Light's did. They were both breathing rather heavily, L's body shuddering faintly and Light's eyes glimmering. The vampire swallowed.

"You… you are my mate of the soul…"

* * *

Okay, from this point on things are going to be a little different. Light and L are both going to be OOC (although this is an AU, you people should expect that!) and I go deeper into yaoi. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, THEN THIS IS WHERE YOU STOP! I still want your opinions on things, and I look forward to keeping most of my reviewers thoughout this fun story! Thank you for reading, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I've had quite a few people tell me that I am rushing; I will admit to this (even as I'm writing it I'm telling myself that I'm rushing and I need to slow down) However, this is a love at first sight thing; they were literally made to be together, and now that they've made that contact, they are going to be inexplicably drawn to each other; they can't stop it. I know that their relationship is moving fast, but it is supposed to be that way. Also, hopefully after this point L will start to gravitate to more of an IC mode.

More of L's past revealed next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

"You… you are my mate of the soul…"

L swallowed, staring at Light silently. "You really think?"

Light didn't answer, only captured his lips again, kissing him passionately. His hands clutched the back of the boy's head, their bodies pressing tighter together. They separated slowly, and Light smiled around his panting. "Does that lie? Does that… _glorious_ feeling lie?"

L shook his head. "No, it doesn't… But Light…"

The vampire blinked. "What?"

"I'm… I'm a human, Light. I'm not like you." L's face was serious and sad. "We… We can't be together, right?"

Light's face crumpled. "It's against Pureblood law to create a Made… But… this doesn't make any sense!"

L tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Light clutched at L's upper arms, shaking him faintly. "How can you be my soul mate if you are human?.! There's something different happening here!" He breathed in deeply, frantically, and then awareness flew into him. "The elders!"

"What?"

"We have to see the elders! They'll know what to do! Watari… he's one of the most powerful vampires, he can find out what you are! He can find a way to fix this!" Light said, his voice frantic. "I'll have to get an audience with them!"

L turned his head, managing to capture Light's attention. "Light, stop this! This isn't like you at all! You need to calm down, okay?"

Light frowned. "And how would you know this isn't like me?"

The boy smiled. "I don't suppose I would, huh? But I can tell you this; the Light that I have known in the past two days is kind, calm, and composed. He is confident and always on top of everything. He wouldn't be so… panicked and frustrated like the Light that I see in front of me."

The vampire stared in shock at the boy for a moment, and then nodded, taking a deep breath. "You're right. This isn't like me…" He smiled, shaking his head faintly. "Even for so short a time, already you know me so well. Perhaps we really are meant to be together."

L smiled. "Perhaps. But that still doesn't change the fact that I am human, not vampire. Even if we are meant to be, we cannot."

Light shook his head. "No, don't say that. I will go to the elders; I will find a way to fix this." He kissed the boy again, deep and lingering, powerful. "I cannot lose you…" he murmured, caressing L's face. "I _will not_ lose you. Not now, now that I've found you."

The boy leaned into the caress, his every fiber of being devoted to trusting the vampire in front of him. Such a thing was so odd for him to think of, even as he was doing it. He had never been a trusting individual, living for as long as he had in the orphanage being bullied every day of his life had done that to him. Even so, all of his being said that he could trust this powerful and lovely vampire, and so he did so wholeheartedly.

His heart beat only for the vampire now, the vampire that had saved him from a slow death on the streets, the kind vampire who had taken him in instead of killing him. He owed Light his life in more ways than one, and now that he had discovered this pull, this insatiable… _need_ for the other, there was no way that he could leave now.

Light smiled, kissing the boy again. "Now, I want you to get some sleep, L. You've been through a lot, and I have to go and find a way to get in contact with the elders. And let's not tell the others about this just yet, okay? I don't want to deal with them freaking out over it all until we can figure out how to make everything right."

L nodded. "Alright."

The tall vampire rose, getting ready to leave the room, turning to stare back at the shape on the bed with love in his eyes. "I love you, L."

The boy's face broke into a wide smile, his dark eyes sparkling. "I love you too. Come back soon?"

Light smiled. "Always."

* * *

_"The bond of the mate of the soul… it is not possible to find a more powerful thing in the world. There is only one for you, and when you find them, it is like the world is ending and beginning all in the same breath. Time stops and starts at the same moment, you cannot breathe, and yet you've never been able to breathe easier, you feel weaker, and yet stronger than you've ever been in your life. No matter what the circumstances, you would do anything to hold onto that connection, to save that life, even if it meant torture, pain, or death. You would kill yourself slowly and tortuously for that person's life and love. It is not possible to resist that level of devotion and love; you see each other in the light of love; that person is an angel on earth. You __are made for each other; you were born for each other. Trust is no longer a question, but an absolute, love is not merely a word, but an _existence._ You are bound for life with this second heart that beats with your own for all eternity from the moment that you meet…"_

L closed the book and set it down, smiling slightly. Already he knew this to be true, he could almost feel the strong beat of Light's heart beside his own in his chest. Light had given him this book a few days ago, saying that it was the written record of the vampires, that it would tell him all that he wanted to know about the Pureblood race.

It had already been two weeks since the fire and the attack, and Light was having difficulty locating the elders. The group moved every so often, to throw off the Made, and they had left the day of the attack on Light's family, fearing for an attack on themselves. Light had been trying to track them down since, along with the help of Sayu, who was attempting to help with her telepathy.

L stayed in the house all the time now, constantly protected by Misa or Mikami, who had apologized profusely for attacking the boy. Most of the time he kept himself entertained by reading, and then Light had brought him this particular book only two days ago. He hadn't gotten far in it; instead looking through for certain things that he wanted to know.

The soul mate had been one of his favorite bits to read. He had already read it many times over, savoring the words as he read them. He wondered often how he, a human, could understand and feel this level of bond, but somehow it was possible. Every time he saw Light his heart skipped a beat, his limbs felt as though they would collapse, and his breath grew difficult to draw.

Light was his everything now, he didn't know what he would do without the vampire by his side.

The boy sighed, raising his face to the ceiling. Even though he trusted Light with all of his soul, he wondered how much success the vampire would have. Even if he did find the elders, would they be able to help them? Would they even care?

The door suddenly slammed open, showing Light standing in the door, breathing heavily and reeking of anger. L flinched slightly as the vampire stalked forward and sat on the bed, putting his face in his hands.

"L-Light?"

The vampire snarled faintly. "They don't know what to do! They couldn't give me any answers at all! All they said was that you weren't a normal human, but there was nothing they could do! I'm not allowed to turn you, it's against Pureblood law, and so I'm forced to do nothing at all!"

L frowned, his face sad. "Light, please don't be angry, we'll figure this out…"

Light snarled again, his face turning to L. The boy froze under his red gaze, his heart stopping for the first time around Light not because of their bond, but because of fear. "There is nothing to figure out, L! I can't do anything! I'm forced to watch you age, to watch you die in front of me while I remain the same! I have to constantly be on watch, because the Made could kill you, they could turn you, and then…"

The boy swallowed heavily. "Then?"

The vampire flexed his fingers. "And then I would have to kill you myself…"

L blinked, shocked. "You… you would?"

Light growled. "I couldn't do that, though… I just couldn't bring myself to do that, no matter what they tell me! They told me that I had to do it, should the need arise! Only because I'm going to be with you all the time…"

L moved forward slowly, putting out a hand. "Please, Light, calm down. You need to get something to drink, your eyes…" L knew. He knew that the fact that Light's eyes were that red he was going on nothing at all. The vampire obviously hadn't fed in at least a week, and he needed something, and soon.

Light snarled, throwing out an arm. "Stay away from me!"

_SLAM! CRASH!_

The vampire looked up in shock to see L hit the mirror in the corner, slumping to the ground dazedly. Blood stained the boy's white shirt from a small cut on his back, and then Light's awareness faded.

L looked up to see Light moving slowly towards him, his eyes blank and red. "That smell… so wonderful…"

"L-Light! Light, snap out of it!" L said fiercely, pushing himself backwards and away from the vampire. "Light!"

The next thing he knew was Light's powerful grasp on his hair, yanking his head to the side to expose his throat.

L screamed as Light's fangs entered his throat, piercing deep. _No! NO! NOOOOO!_

* * *

Light came to his senses to find blood soaking his lips and chin. He blinked, swallowing roughly, and then looked down.

"AAAAAAAARRGGGGHHHH!!"

L lay before him, breathing shallowly, his body soaked in blood. Light gathered him up close, tears cascading down his cheeks. "What have I done? _What have I done?_"

The boy looked up at him weakly, a soft smile on his face. "L-Light… I'm sorry…. I should have left you… left you a-alone… I'm so s-sorry…"

"How could I?.!" Light sobbed. "How could I do this to you!.? My own _soul mate…_"

L suddenly jerked in his arms, clenching his eyes shut and rolling his head in Light's arms. His back arched faintly, and then Light watched in shock as his wounds began to heal, his blood drawing back inside his thin body. Color returned to his cheeks, and then Light felt his body changing, his scent doing the same.

When the change was complete, L was left trembling and breathing heavily in the vampire's arms, staring up at him in shock. "L-Light?"

Light felt his heart stop. "You… You're a vampire… But how? Made can't heal those type of injuries, they were too serious!"

"That's because he isn't a Made."

The two looked up in shock, staring at the form in the doorway. The man walked forward, revealing an elderly face with a pair of glasses perched on his nose. He had a gentle sort of air around him, that of a grandfatherly figure.

"He isn't a Made at all."

* * *

LIGHT IS OUT OF CHARACTER, THERE IS A REASON FOR IT! YOU SHALL FIND OUT... next chapter! -dodges objects- Please review, and I'll update soon again! YOUR REVIEWS ARE HELPING ME STAY FOCUSED HERE!!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay for revealing!

* * *

Chapter 6

Light looked in shock at the elderly man, and then bowed his head respectfully. "Lord Watari…"

The man nodded his head in return, his eyes on the boy that was cradled in Light's arms. "Hello Light. I do hope that you'll forgive me."

"For what?"

"I must admit, I took command for a few minutes there. L, my boy, I do hope that you understand my reasons, I did not mean for it to be so painful for you." Watari murmured, bowing slightly in L's direction.

Light's jaw dropped open. "You… You took control of me? You made me do that!"

Watari nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid I did. It was the only way to change L properly; either you or myself would have had to do it. And if I had, I'm afraid it may have jeopardized your bond, and I simply couldn't do that." He smiled. "Never have I seen such a pure and deep soul mate bond, even in my lifetime. You two were truly born for each other."

"How long did you have control?" L murmured.

"From the moment that he struck you. He would not have done so without my touch in his mind, even with his anger. Striking you would have been akin to killing himself in the same blow; the pain would be the same." Watari explained.

"You said that we had to change L, what did you mean?" Light asked, rising to his feet and helping L to do the same. The newborn vampire stretched out his thin body, cracking several bones in the process.

Watari smiled. "Change him, bring out his vampire blood. For you see, L is not a human at all, at least, not fully one. His mother was a human, but his father was a Pureblood."

Light blinked in shock. "So that's it… You were a vampire all along!"

L nodded. "Indeed. That's incredible." He turned a suspicious gaze to the old vampire standing in front of him. "But how do you know all this?"  
The elderly man smiled, his eyes happy. "You are so much like your mother, even after all those years in an orphanage. I hope to see that spirit come out more, now that you are free from those restraints."

L's eyes widened. "How do you…"

"I'm your father, L."

Light let out a cry as L crumpled to the ground, reaching out to catch his mate and hold him up. L was shaking, his eyes wide and pinned on Watari's face, his mouth open slightly. "My… My father?.!"

Watari nodded. "Yes. I met your mother about 23 years ago, and we, like the two of you, had an instant bond. It was as though I had been missing a part of my soul all these years, and finally it was put right again. But, as you know, Pureblood law says that we cannot create a Made; and so she remained human. Not long after I met her, I had a vision. A boy, one who looked exactly like my mate, standing at the front of a group of Purebloods, holding hands with another vampire. He was strong, and he helped to end the war. I knew then, that we would have a child; a halfling boy who would save us all."

The man shook his head. "She became pregnant, and we both rejoiced, but at the same time I knew that something was wrong. This had never happened before, and so something was bound to happen." Watari looked down, sadness in his eyes. "She died in childbirth, leaving me with only you, all that was left of her, my soul mate."

"I did the only thing I could at the time to keep you safe; I sealed your vampire blood and placed you in that orphanage." He shivered. "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, just letting go of you and putting you there. I never wanted to, believe me, but with the Made growing stronger and always coming after the elders, you couldn't stay with me. You'd be hunted down and killed, especially with your lineage."

L forced himself to his feet, pushing away from Light's powerful grasp and walking to Watari. He hesitated, and then spoke softly. "Father?"

Watari could resist no longer, he wrapped the boy in his arms, crushing him close to his body. "Oh my boy! My son, how I've missed you!" He stroked the black hair gently, shaking. "I never wanted to give you up; I wanted to keep you so badly… I've missed you so much, I've watched you every day, watched you grow…"

L clutched at the older vampire in return, his heart thundering. "I have a family… A father…"

The elderly man released him, leaning back and touching his face gently. "You look so much like your mother… Same black hair and eyes, same beautiful features…" Watari smiled. "I am so proud of you, my boy. Anyone else would have broken under the bullying and loneliness that you went through, but you survived, and you kept your intellect."

L looked down. "Yea, but…"

Light tilted his head as he watched the newborn vampire tremble faintly. _He's afraid… but of what?_

Watari smiled at his son. "You may have been through that much, but I know that now you can shine. Don't be afraid to be yourself, my son, and don't forget to let Light help you. He will never leave you alone, and he will never let anything harm you." The man looked to the younger vampire. "He can help you grow strong, and help your confidence to come through, confidence that I know is there."

The boy smiled as well, his eyes turning to his mate's. "I know. Light is… well, he's pretty much the center of my world now. Such a strong feeling, I can't even think to resist it…"

Watari nodded. "It is a bond that cannot be broken, and one that has existed since before you were born, L. It was made the moment that Light entered this world; he was bound to his mate that he would find later in life."

Light grinned. "We were in love before we knew what love was."

The elder laughed faintly. "That's an excellent way to put it, Light. Now, I do believe my business here is done. You seem to be doing fine, L, so I'll leave the two of you be." He turned serious eyes to Light. "I would advise forging a stronger bond; there were two more Made attacks today. We believe the time is near, and you need to start training L if we are going to get through this battle."

Light nodded. "I understand."

As Watari started to leave the room he turned to look back at them. "Oh, and L? I think you should tell Light your real name. It will help make the bond between you stronger."

With that he was gone.

L swallowed thickly, looking down as Light came towards him. A moment later he was wrapped in the vampire's strong arms, his face pressed against Light's shoulder. He breathed deep of the vampire 's scent, feeling instantly comforted as he did.

"I'm so sorry." Light murmured. "I didn't… I didn't have control of myself…"

L shook his head, wrapping his arms around Light's back. "It's okay, I understand. It wasn't your doing. Besides, it solved our problem, didn't it?"

Silence for a moment, and then…

"L, what's wrong? You're shaking."

L breathed in deeply, and then turned his head to look up at Light. "I'm… a little afraid to tell you my name. I was teased about it so much in the orphanage…"

Light silenced him with a kiss, and then pulled back to touch his face gently. "Don't you speak like that. No matter what your name is, I would never call it anything but beautiful."

Nodding, the boy breathed deep, and then spoke. "Lawliet. My name is Lawliet."

The vampire was quiet, and then a smile came to his face. "Even more beautiful than I thought. I love it." He stroked L's face gently. "Lawliet… My Lawliet…"

The boy looked down, pressing himself closer to Light's body. The older vampire felt a bit of panic flow through him as L's shoulders shook slightly. The vampire frowned, his hand running down the side of L's face. "Lawliet? Lawliet, love, what's wrong?"

Tears started cascading down L's cheeks, dripping from his face to fall on the dark fabric that clothed the body that held him close. He shook his head, the smile never leaving his face as he looked to Light. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." He laughed, his right hand cupping Light's cheek. "I just…"

Light leaned into the caress, smiling. "Just what?"

L smiled. "I finally have a place to belong."


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, this chapter's going to seem a little kooky, but that's okay! And I'm attempting to bring out a little more of the L that we all know and love, so hopefully I'm not quite as out of character as I was! Other than that, there's a little (sorta) blood in this chapter, I hope that doesn't bother any one!

* * *

Chapter 7

Light lay silently in the dark room, his cheek propped on the heel of his hand as he rested on his side. L was beside him, breathing peacefully in deep sleep.

The vampire Lord smiled slightly, reaching his left hand up to gently brush the soft black hair from L's face. The newborn sighed in his sleep, smiling and shifting closer to Light's warm body, his body pressing against Light.

Sighing happily, Light looped an arm around L's shoulders; his left hand just touching the edge of L's left shoulder. He buried his nose in L's dark hair, breathing deep of his cool scent of strawberries and cream. The small vampire hummed slightly in the back of his throat, pressing his nose against Light's shoulder.

Even after the few days that the two of them had been together, Light was still having trouble believing that this amazing person was his soul mate. He had never really thought about finding his mate before the threat of the Made had grown so much, but now that he had the boy with him, he wondered how he had gone so long without L by his side.

It was as though this life that had been brought into his was his heart, returned to him after all these years of living without that particular muscle. He could breathe again; he could feel alive for the first time in his long life. L was literally his breath and heart, and he would do everything in his power to protect the newborn vampire.

Light breathed deep, settling down against the mattress and pulling L closer to his bare chest. The boy made a soft sound in the back of his throat, turning so his head rested against the elder's chest, his right arm thrown across Light's abdomen while Light's left arm curled tighter around his shoulders.

The vampire smiled as he felt the fabric of L's pajama pants skim across his bare feet. Even though L trusted him and loved him, he still wasn't ready for the full bond that they could achieve. Light had approached the subject the night before, as instructed by Watari, but L had shook his head, saying that he wasn't ready.

Although he was impatient and more than ready to seal their bond, Light respected his lover, and so he made no move farther than what L would allow. They had lain in bed for hours this night, kissing softly and exploring each other's bodies. L had been nervous and scared, a shy blush across his cheekbones as he had let his thin, pale hands roam over Light's more muscular chest and stomach. Light had smiled at that, love filling his heart as he watched the young vampire shyly explore his new mate's body.

Light breathed in L's scent again, frowning slightly as he caught a tinge of thirst in it. It was extremely faint, but he knew that when L woke his thirst would grow stronger and they would need to go out and hunt.

That was always the hardest part for young vampires, hunting. Some just let their instincts take control, but those were the ones that had no parent or mentor to help, such as orphans or ones who were abandoned. Most often Pureblood children were nursed by their parents or elder siblings until they were old enough to learn how to hunt. His mother and father had nursed Sayu off their own blood until their deaths; Light had done it afterwards. On Sayu's 70th birthday he had taught her to hunt, just as he had been taught by his own parents on his 70th birthday, which was roughly 10 in human years. By that age a young vampire had their adult canines, and their strength was enough that they could hunt without the help of an older, stronger vampire.

L, however, as a sort of Made, was already fit to learn how to hunt. His canines were strong adult teeth, and, as Light had already experienced in the past two days while training with the boy, his strength was incredible. He nearly matched Light. However, they had yet to drag any magic out of L; Light was starting to wonder if the boy had any. He could sense nothing beneath the surface, but perhaps L just required a little more time.

All that had to happen now was Light taking him out and presenting him with a situation that he could not resist; he knew that L, with his rather soft heart and friendly nature, would not want to hurt anyone. However, it was a fact of life that they had to kill to survive; it was simply the way things went. Unfortunately he had to teach his mate that the hard way, by using his power to make him take a human life without his body's permission. L would be angry with him afterwards, he just knew it.

The vampire Lord sighed, closed his eyes and kissing L's dark hair gently. _I have a strong feeling there's going to be tears tomorrow…_

* * *

"Light? Where are we going?"

Light hesitated; he didn't want to tell L that they were going out hunting for various reasons. It could scare him, for one, and the tall brunette didn't want to do that. He wanted L to be comfortable with whom he was, and telling him flat out that they were going out to kill another living being was not the way to go about that.

"We're just going out for a bit, we've been inside for the past two days, I think it's about time you get out and have some relaxation time." Light told his mate, smiling gently at him as the boy walked at his side.

L nodded. "I see…"

_**He's lying to me…**_

Light blinked in shock, his red-tinted eyes flying to L's face. However, the newborn's eyes were turned away from his own, staring around him. _Could that be his magic coming out? Is he a telepath like his father?_

Light sniffed the air faintly, nodding to himself. _There we go, this one should do nicely… A street rat by the looks of it, no one will worry… Now all I need to do is get L's bloodthirst worked up…_

"Hey love, how are you feeling?"

L blinked slightly, a little put off by the suddenness of the question, but then he answered honestly. "I suppose I'm okay. Something feels… off though."

Light moved behind his mate swiftly, putting his lips beside the boy's ear. "Do you see that man over there, Lawliet? I think he could help to fix that problem of yours…"

The boy had no chance to resist, Light's velvet voice forced it's way through his powerful mental walls, his name like honey against his mind. His eyelids sank slightly, his body relaxing as the glaze came up over his eyes. "Fix…?"

"That's right, love… All that warm blood through him… It will make you feel so much better, Lawliet…"

L moved away from Light slowly, stumbling slightly and then moving faster. Light watched silently as the boy knelt beside the homeless man, whispering to him gently. The vampire Lord was shocked as the hypnosis glaze came over the man's eyes, and then L pushed his head to the side and buried his fangs in the man's throat.

_Such easy mastery of the hypnosis! That normally takes a vampire a few weeks to learn! He truly is a genius… And how did he get that man's name so quickly!.? Could he really be so strong so soon?_

Light watched as L suddenly flinched, his fangs leaving the man's throat and his body moving backwards, allowing the man to slump to the ground. L cried out in horror, and the Light was there, wrapping his mate in his arms.

"Easy, easy, love, it's okay." Light murmured, holding L close to his chest. "It's alright, it's just what we have to do, calm down."

"I can't believe you made me do that!" L sobbed out, frantically trying to backpedal away from the man's groaning body. "He's an innocent man, you lied to me! _You deceived me!"_

Light felt a prick of pain in his heart, his face twisting in grief. "I know, Lawliet, but I had to! It was the only way to get you to do it; I know that you would never have done it of your own accord! Please, don't be angry with me…"

L kept struggling in his mate's grasp his extended fangs flashing in the dim light. "Let me go! Let me GO! You tricked me! LET ME GO!"

_**"NO!"**_

A strangled yelp sounded in the alleyway, L flattening himself against the ground with an expression on his face that was startlingly similar to a kicked puppy. L was quiet, staring up at his mate in shock.

Light quickly got a hold on his temper, his heart aching as he gathered his mate into his arms. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, my temper, I was so angry, please don't leave me, don't be mad, I'm sorry, I'm sor—"

The vampire was cut off by L's pointer finger on his lips. "I-It's okay, Light, I'm not angry. I… I just over reacted a bit. But you shouldn't have lied to me."

"I know. I just… I didn't want you to be hurt." Light murmured.

L frowned. "I have trouble believing that, Light. I trust you with all my heart; you should trust me to not be afraid of you or what you do. If you didn't want to hurt me you wouldn't have lied to me." After a moment of staring at the elder vampire's pained face the boy sighed, stroking 

his face gently. "But since I know that you were thinking of me, and because I love you so much, I forgive you."

Light smiled sheepishly. "Okay." He paused for a moment, and then looked to the man that was lying unconscious beside them. "You need to finish, Lawliet. We can't leave him here, he'll become a Made."

L made a face, shaking his head slightly. "I… I don't know if I can."

"You have to, love. The first hunt is always the hardest, but if you don't make your first kill then it will only get harder. It will become easier to do this, as long as you always do it with gentleness and quickness. They won't feel a thing if you do it right; it will be an easy and peaceful death." Light explained gently, softly pushing L towards the unconscious man.

"But… what about all the people who will be subject to my poor skills until I learn how?" L questioned.

Light smiled. "This will be the only one; the first way to get you used to this life that we have to live. You will be allowed to practice before your next kill."

"Practice? On who?.!"

The vampire Lord smiled slightly. "Me. Now come, the poor man is beginning to change, and we can't let that happen."

L sighed slightly, and then moved forward to finish off the groaning form on the concrete. Light could see him shaking, but he knew that it had to be done. As L moved away from the still form he winced slightly, wiping at his mouth with a cloth that Light handed him. "I still don't think that I'm ever going to get used to that…"

"You never do." Light admitted. "But it is necessary for us to live, and so we do what we must. But we never forget those lives that help us."

With that the vampire held up his first two fingers to his lips, blowing softly on them to bring a spark of magic to his skin. He then touched the dead man's forehead, and L watched in awe as the body dissolved in a ray of purple and black light. Light smiled. "And we never leave them to be found by anyone. We are kind to our victims and we try to make it as easy and painless as possible. We don't want them to suffer."

L grinned. "Well that's good. I was afraid something else was going to happen."

"Like what? I was going to set him on fire or something?"

That made the young vampire laugh. "I don't know, maybe."

Light shook his head, and then stood, holding out a hand to his lover. "Come on, let's go home. We need to get some more training done."

They walked through the streets, their fingers tangled together as they headed home.

"You know, Light, I think I'm going to make you wait longer now, just because of that little stunt."

"What?.! No way, love, don't do that! That's not fair, I had to!"

L's laughter was the Lord's only response.

* * *

Yea, they seem just a little too nonchalant sitting next to some random guy... But ANYway... hope this still works for all of you! Let me know your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

I might cause a little confusion in this chapter. I (as the authoress) tend to refer to L as L. Light, however, calls him Lawliet. Also, there is a bit of a flashback in this chapter, so ya'll get to see a bit of his past. In that bit, I'll also refer to L as Lawliet. Other than that, I call him L. Hope you guys like this chapter as well!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Come at me again, Lawliet, you need to try harder! We're so close, I can feel it!"

L gritted his teeth slightly, digging inside himself to look for the magic that he could barely feel just beneath the surface of his skin. He knew the power was there, he just had to pull it out and give it physical form…

"Hah!"

Light leaned out of the way as L's heel shot past his chin, but there was no spark of magic as the newborn attacked. The Lord sighed, frowning as he contemplated going into L's mind to pull out the magic that he was seeking. He knew that they were running out of time, the Made were growing more and more confident, launching an attack on the elders the day before and 5 more attacks before that.

L was certainly an odd sort of fighter; Light had never seen anything like it. Although he had taught L how to fight himself, with full body strength and using an old type of Japanese martial arts that hadn't been around for a few centuries, L had found his own way to fight. Capoeira was something that the boy had taken interest in, and, after providing him with electronics, L had easily found and learned it on his own.

Light was again impressed with L's genius, it had taken him only a few days, and already he was hard to combat. The flowing movements of the style combined with L's already powerful muscles turned him into a force to be reckoned with; he was hard to hit and hit extremely hard. Even so, L had yet to dig out any of his magic, which was what they were aiming for in the end.

The vampire Lord sighed, stepping backwards. "Come on; let's take a bit of a break. I think we need to take a different approach with this."

L nodded, relaxing his posture and wiping at his forehead. Light went and sat beside his mate, smiling at him. "Well, you're getting stronger, that's for sure."

The boy sighed, rubbing a hand through his bangs. "Yea, but you already mentioned that that's not the problem. The problem is that I can't get my magic to come out, it just won't do it! I can't seem to get it to…" L clenched his fists. "Spark."

Light nodded, tapping his finger against his chin. "That seems to be the difficulty. Some people just have a tougher time than others with things like this; it happens. You may be a genius, love, but even that can't improve how your body reacts to things."

L growled faintly, propping his chin on his hand as he did. "Yea, but that doesn't make it any easier to sit and wait until it finally comes out."

The vampire Lord turned towards L, reaching out a hand and gently brushing a lock of L's black hair away from his sweaty face. "Perhaps I can help, but I'm afraid you're going to have to let me in, deeper than you have."

L blinked, tilting his head. "In?"

"I will need to… probe your mind. If I can reach the magic buried in you, perhaps I can pull it out if I can get in there. Do you mind?" Light asked, his fingers skimming over L's forehead.

L hesitated, but then nodded. "I trust you. I think it's important that we get me trained, you said that the Made are going to be attacking soon, right?"

Light snorted. "I say that often, and so do the elders, but I suppose it's important that we figure this out."

The boy nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

The vampire shifted, turning and presenting his lap to L. "Lay your head here; you'll need to be fairly comfortable. It might take me a while."

L lay down on the ground, resting his head in Light's lap and relaxing his body. Light gently pressed his first two fingers on both of L's temples, breathing deeply. "Just relax, and close your eyes…"

Time passed slowly, L's eyebrows twitching periodically as Light probed around in his mind. He never moved though, allowing the older vampire to look through his mind without protest.

L's eyes suddenly snapped open, the large black orbs staring up at Light's pained face. Light frowned a little deeper, touching on something that intrigued him, sending clouds over L's control and thoughts. The vampire Lord tried to pull himself out of L's mind, but the memory that he had touched pulled him in against his will, and Light was yanked into the depths of L's mind.

* * *

_Lawliet pressed himself further into the corner between his bed and the wall, his small hands reaching beneath the bed for one of his books. He simply wanted to be left alone, but the children refused to leave him alone. He was an annoyance to them, but they still refused to just leave him to his own devices._

_Lawliet figured that it was because he was different than them. _

_"Where'd the freak go this time?"_

_The tiny boy flinched at that sound, but made not a noise himself, only pressed his small body closer to the corner as though it would swallow him up. He knew that if he got caught by the boys it would only mean more pain than he was already in. _

_They had caught him earlier today, leaving him with a few bruises and what he suspected was an injured wrist when he had tried to escape the orphanage through the front door. It throbbed distantly as he watched the shadows move closer to him, bringing with them the threat of the older boys beating him._

_"Hey, _Lawli_, where you hiding?.! Little freak, get out here! It's time to clean my room!"_

_Lawliet gulped, flinching at the sound of that one's voice. This particular boy was the eldest in the orphanage, about thirteen compared to his own seven, and he was fond of making Lawliet do all of his chores. If the boy refused, well, there was always beating afterwards._

_"I found him!"_

_Lawliet let out a horrified squeak as a hand shot out from over top of the bed, grabbing at his body. He instinctively threw up his left arm to block his head, but the hand wrapped around his hurt wrist and yanked._

_Hard._

_Lawliet yelped, pain thundering through him as he was pulled out of his hiding place and thrown in front of a group of 5 older boys, who stared down at him as he curled in his automatic fetal position. _

_A foot connected with his skinny ribs, sending him back a bit on the wooden floor. "Thought you could get away, eh, freak? Just cause the headmistress isn't here doesn't mean that you can get away from us!"_

_Lawliet curled up tighter, trying to protect his head, neck, and chest from the attacks of the older and more powerful boys. They rained down kicks and a few punches, and Lawliet could do little more than stay curled up in an attempt to protect himself. _

_A sudden kick to his back startled him forward, uncurling a little and revealing his already injured wrist. The boy didn't have time to pull it close again; one of the boys raised his foot high, and then brought it down._

_Lawliet screamed._

* * *

Light pulled himself from L's mind with a mighty yank, throwing himself to the ground and away from L, who immediately curled into a tight ball on the ground. They were both breathing heavily, their chests heaving.

Light was the first to recover moderately; he pushed himself into a sitting position and turned his upper body towards his mate, concern on his features. "Lawliet? Are you okay?"

Silence for a moment, and then he saw the boy nod shakily. "Y-yea. Yea, I'm okay."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." Light murmured, moving closer to L and helping him to sit up.

L shook his head. "It's alright, I'm not hurt. It wasn't your fault, and I don't mind."

Light was quiet for a moment, but the question was begging to be asked. "What did they do to you?"

Slowly L held out his left arm, letting Light examine the faint scar on the side of his wrist. "Shattered most of the bones in my wrist. It was already broken, so it didn't take much. They had to operate to get the spurs out, and there are still a few imbedded in my nerves." The boy smiled slightly. "I actually have no feeling in my thumb and pointer finger."

"Really?" Light asked softly. He took L's hand gently in his, cradling the pale, skinny fingers. "Anything else?"

"I had a twitch for several years. My hand would tremble a lot. It's… gone now, for the most part. It comes back sometimes when I'm nervous or scared." L replied, his dark eyes watching as Light turned his hand over in his.

Light tilted his head. "And yet you can move them?"

L frowned. "It's not really the same, at least, in the sense of the word. I can't feel pain from them, but I can move them to some extent. I just don't… realize that I'm actually moving them. It's mostly subconscious when it happens. Like when I'm angry or otherwise and I make a fist, they automatically make a fist. But when I try…" He demonstrated, curling his hand into a fist. His thumb and pointer finger twitched slightly, but didn't move.

"They get the signals from my brain, at least, partially, but they don't react often. The doctors said that it was likely that the nerve was just damaged, so the messages get through sometimes. It all depends on my mood and what time of day it is." He chuckled. "They literally have a mind of their own."

Light chuckled as well, and then pressed a kiss to the deadened fingers. "All the more interesting that they are." The Lord smiled, stroking L's cheek gently. "They only serve to make you more intriguing and beautiful than you already are, Lawliet."

A faint blush darted across L's cheeks, and then Light flinched. "Ow!"

L jerked away, shock in his dark eyes. "What?"

Light grinned. "You shocked me. With your magic! You did it, Lawliet!"

The boy raised his hand, peering at his skin, concentrating for a moment. There was a spark, and then a faint glow around his fingers. "I did it… Light, I did it!"

The next moment he was wrapped in Light's powerful arms, laughter in the vampire's voice. "I'm so proud of you, love! You finally got it!"

They kissed gently, and then Light grinned. "Now comes the fun part. Let's try… target practice."

L echoed his smile. "Let's do it!"

* * *

Totally made up the medical facts about L's hand, there. I hope they don't sound too outlandish. I actually took the capoeira from _Death Note: Another Note_, which mentions that Naomi Misora knows that fighting style, and that L picks it up from her, by what I believe is research and learning, just as I had my L do here. The style is actually a sort of dance/game that started in Brazil, but its attacking style, while they do teach punches and hand strikes, focuses mostly on kicks, sweeps, and head strikes. It's very fluid and incorperates a lot of dodging and movement, along with the attacks that are mostly made with one's feet. Just like our L, ne? Hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I… I don't know if I can do this, Light."

The vampire Lord sighed, smiling slightly. "You need to learn, Lawliet."

L shifted uncomfortably where he sat in front of his mate on the bench, his dark eyes a little wary. "Yea, but… on you?"

Light nodded. "Would you rather practice on some random person? At least I can heal quickly. Besides, love, you need to feed. I can nurse you just fine, I fed the other day."

The younger sighed and shifted again, but then nodded. "Okay. Okay, I'll do it." He moved a little closer on the bench, his eyes meeting Light's. The chestnut eyes were trusting and gentle, love shining in their depths. L breathed deep, and then spoke softly. "I love you, Light."

Light felt his body relax even as the smile came to his face at those words. L never said them a lot, but when he did, it meant a lot. Light knew that at this moment it meant that while L was doing what Light was asking, he was afraid that something would happen. He didn't want to cause his mate pain, but he knew that this was necessary, or he would harm someone else.

The hypnosis came over his body rather quickly; L was good at this particular skill, better than anyone that he had ever met. It was swift and easy, he felt his body sinking into a warm sort of comfort. L's arms came forward to wrap him up before he went limp, and then his head was tilted back, exposing his throat.

He felt a vague sense of pride flowing through him as L's fangs slid easily and swiftly into his throat. There was no pain, instead a vague sense of pleasure raining from the puncture point. He purred softly in his throat, though he made no movement.

It wasn't long before L withdrew, gently licking the wounds to heal them. The healing properties of his saliva, combined with Light's already powerful healing skills, sealed up the puncture wounds very quickly. The hypnosis withdrew, and then Light slowly woke his body up, shaking himself slightly.

L was sitting a little farther away from him than he had been, his face a little guarded. He didn't speak, only watched Light with owlish eyes.

Light smiled, reaching out to stroke L's face gently. "Excellent work, Lawliet, easy and painless. There was even some pleasure in there, wonderful job. I'm proud of you."

A bright smile broke out over L's face, and he moved forward to jump into Light's arms. "I did it!"

"You're making wonderful progress, Lawliet."

The two were interrupted as L frowned faintly, his eyebrows twitching together. "Something's wrong."

Light frowned as well. "What do you mean?"

"I just…" L rubbed his fingers against his temple. "There's a twinge. Something in my mind. It feels like… Sayu?"

The older vampire nodded slightly. "Your telepathy is starting to get stronger; you're sensing her before she begins to actually contact you. You'll be able to feel other telepaths, at least that's what Sayu says. She always mentions that she can sense Lord Watari." Light grinned. "I knew that you would inherit Lord Watari's power, with such a strong lineage in his family there was very little chance that you wouldn't get that ability as well."

L rubbed at his head again. "I really don't like this feeling, Light. I think something's wrong. We should go find Sayu."

Light frowned at those words, but then nodded. "Alright. Come on, let's go."

Together they headed out of the warehouse that they were currently in, going towards the house that was adjacent. After the old house had burned down, the small coven had moved towards the more rural part of Tokyo, close to the outskirts. They hoped to throw off the Made by staying in a place that they never had before; they were a targeted coven because of the fact that they had a Lord and two rather powerful Royals in the family.

The warehouse had been a good idea after all; it was a large enough that it made a good training ground for the newborn vampire. L had taken to the place quite quickly and Light and he had begun working in it every day since his change nearly a week ago.

L suddenly winced in pain, clutching at his head. "Hurry!"

Light grabbed at L's hand, tugging L along with him as they burst into the house.

"LIGHT!"

The vampire Lord let out a roar as he ran around the corner to find Sayu pinned to the ground by a larger man. The man turned his head towards Light, hissing loudly and exposing elongated fangs.

L let out a gasp as Light leapt forward and hit the man hard, taking him to the floor. Sayu instantly flew up from the floor, running out of the room. L sensed briefly that she was headed for Misa, who was helping Mikami with a group of 6 Made.

There was a loud snap and then Light stood up from the body on the floor, cracking his fingers faintly and growling softly. "Damnit, they found us again. How many are there, Lawliet?"

L blinked in shock, and then closed his eyes slightly, focusing his telepathy. "14 I think. There are 6 in the room with Mikami, Misa, and Sayu, one there that you killed, and then… 2 somewhere nearby. The rest aren't extremely close, but they are in the house."

The vampire Lord smiled. "Well done. Now come on, let's go find those other Made before they find us."

Together they headed out of the main room, going to the kitchen. L frowned as they moved in, and then let out a cry, whirling and launching his heel towards the jaw of a rather burly Made who came barreling in from the opposite room. Light was forced to encounter another Made as she flew out from the back door.

L dodged a large fist as it flew towards him, moving smoothly into a roundhouse kick that caught the man in the temple. Unsurprisingly it didn't do much, only made the man flinch and grunt loudly as he moved backwards. The young vampire then barely had the room to dodge as the other came back with a rather powerful blow that nearly caught him in the head.

Light was easily overpowering the woman that he was fighting, forcing her backwards with his powerful flames and muscles. She was fighting back rather strongly, dodging his flames and returning his blows with fluid and fast movements.

The world suddenly lit up brilliantly as the large Made's fist collided with the side of L's head, sending him back to the floor with a loud crash. L lay on the floor for a moment, dazed and a little confused, his eyes closing for a moment.

There was a cry as Light tried to move forward to help him, but the female, sensing that there was a connection between the two, held him back with a nasty grin.

L looked up into the Made's maddened eyes, throwing up a hand in a vague effort to try and help himself. He pushed his magic into his palm hoping for some sort of a blast or something like what Light had been trying to teach him, but there was nothing like that.

The Made stopped, his eyes bulging faintly. He let out a groaning sound, and then blood trickled from his mouth and nose. He collapsed like a rag doll, hitting the ground and going still.

L blinked, and then looked to Light, who quickly threw the woman off and torched her, leaving her screaming in pain and agony as she died.

Light was at L's side an instant later, wrapping the newborn in his arms and burying his nose in L's throat. "Oh god, Lawliet, I thought that you were going to die… I was so afraid…"

L was only staring in shock at the body on the floor in front of him, his dark eyes wide in terror. "What… what did I do, Light?"

At that the older vampire moved away from L, looking at the body as well. "I'm not sure… What were you trying to do?"

"What you've been teaching me. I gathered my magic in my hand, just like you told me, but that didn't happen." L murmured, shifting away from Light to stretch out his magic and examine the dead Made on the floor.

A strangled gasp came from L and he scooted backwards into Light's grasp. Light frowned. "Lawliet, what's wrong?"

"H-His… A-All of his internal organs are c-crushed. Everything." L stuttered out, shock and a touch of fear in his voice.

Light could make no sound; he was just as shocked as L was. After a few moments he managed to find his voice. "Amazing… You… you're telepathic and telekinetic! Amazing work, Lawliet, with this we could…you could be so powerful! The ability to kill or cripple simply by raising a hand!"

L was shaking slightly, shaking his head. "I don't want to be a killer, Light! This isn't right; it's not fair that I take away this life that they have!"

The vampire Lord spun his lover around in his grasp, holding him by the shoulders and shaking him lightly. "L! These things are not alive, they aren't technically living beings! You have to see it this way! The Made are not meant to be on this earth, so we have to get rid of them!" He gently touched L's face, concern touching his face. "I understand that you don't want to hurt anyone, that's your nature. But we have to do this, it's the only way that we can survive and stop them from killing more and more humans."

L looked away from Light, and then closed his eyes, shaking. "I just… I don't think this is right. They are living beings, and I don't have the right to take away their lives. That's not my responsibility."

Light nodded. "I understand that. I respect that. But do you understand what I'm saying, L? We have to hurt them, or they are going to hurt us, as well as the ones we love. There is no other way."

They had no more time to talk about it, the door to the living room burst open to reveal Misa and Mikami, both panting and covered with just healing wounds. "Light!" Misa said loudly. "Are you okay?"

"Yea. Yea, we're good." Light replied, pushing himself to his feet and pulling L with him. "Everything's okay."

Misa examined the man on the ground with a bit of curiosity. "Wow, what happened to this guy?"

Light responded faintly. "Lawliet's telekinetic. Any more Made on the property?"

Mikami shook his head. "None. We don't think that they knew that we were really here."

Misa nodded in confirmation. "Sayu probed each of their minds as we met them; they were only here on a hunch, they didn't know that we were actually out here."

The vampire Lord swore. "We need to prepare. Come on guys, let's get everything cleaned up."

L looked to his lover. "Prepare?"

Light nodded. "If they didn't know that we were here and none of them come back, they'll know something's up." He clenched his hands into fists. "They'll be back. And soon."


	10. Chapter 10

hope you guys like this chapter, no action quite yet, but i promise we're getting there! however, we are coming up to a lemon! Probably next chapter... enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

L flinched awake, his eyes snapping open in the darkness of the room. He stared at the wall in front of him, breathing a little heavy and rough as he did.

He could feel the warmth of Light at his back, the gentle touch of the vampire Lord's arm around his waist, and the cool brush of his breath over the back of his neck. Everything was fine, completely normal.

So why did he feel like everything was about to go wrong?

The newborn shifted slightly, turning onto his back on the bed. Light breathed in deeply beside him, moving with him to lay his head on the younger's chest. L kept his arm wrapped around his mate's shoulders, placing his nose in Light's brunette hair for the comfort of his scent.

He could feel his muscles trembling slightly, uncontrolled by his mind. His left hand began to tremble, the fingers twitching uncontrollably. The boy swore in his mind, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself down. The hand refused to respond to him, the trembling growing more violent.

Light suddenly shifted and opened his eyes, the feeling of L's hand against his shoulder bringing him awake. He looked up at L's closed eyes and tense features, and then his chestnut eyes took in the twitching hand. He carefully enclosing the shaking limb in his own hands, worry flooding through him. "Lawliet? What's wrong?"

The boy shook his head slightly. "N-Nothing. I'm fine, nothing's wrong."

"I don't believe you. You told me that this only happens when you're nervous or scared. So what's wrong?"

L's mouth thinned to a line. "Something's… Just a feeling. Something feels…"

As he trailed off Light pushed a little harder. "Feels what?"

"_Wrong._"

Light's eyes narrowed at that, and he pushed himself to his feet, letting go of L. The boy followed him with his eyes, his hand still trembling. "Light?"

"I need to go talk to Sayu. She might feel it too."

L pushed himself up as Light opened the door to their bedroom, skittering forward after his mate. Sayu's door opened before they reached it, her dark eyes serious as she looked up at her brother and L. "Do you feel it too, L?"

L nodded. "Yea. I don't know what it is though."

Sayu nibbled on her lower lip. "I do, unfortunately. We need to wake everyone, and quick."

Light nodded. "Meet in the living room. Hurry."

The girl nodded, and then moved off to wake the rest of the small coven. Light led the way to the living room, L following him silently. After a moment he spoke. "Who is it?"

"If my suspicions are correct, then we need to be prepared." Light murmured, pulling a wine bottle from the cabinet in the corner. "Here. Drink."

L swallowed heavily, and then followed Light's orders, popping the cork off the bottle and draining it. He felt his energy being fully replenished; he was ready to fight at full strength. He watched as Light did the same, licking his lips as he put the bottle down.

Sayu came into the room at that moment, followed by Mikami and Misa, who had serious looks on their faces and tense bodies. L sensed a lot of worry and fear from both of them, and his own fear rose slightly.

All three vampires took bottles from the cabinet, following what L and Light had just done. Sayu spoke as soon as she finished. "He's close, you guys. I think they figured out what's really happening here."

L spoke quickly before anyone else could say anything. "What's going on? What do you mean?"

"There's been a rumor circulating for a while now of a halfling that could rival the most powerful of vampires." Sayu replied. "No one really believed it, but I think that the Made have discovered it to be true, and that he's somewhere with a powerful family. We, unfortunately, fit that bill to the tee. They think that he's with us."

"You think?" Light asked softly.

The girl nodded. "I can't get much from their minds, but that much I got. But they're closing in, and they have the Lord of the Made with them."

Light hissed angrily, his hands clenching into fists. "That's what I was afraid of."

"Lord of the Made?" L asked.

Mikami answered. "A powerful Made who's almost as old as Lord Watari; we think he was one of the first. He's got the powers to rival a Pureblood Lord, which is something that's never happened before. He's a bit of an anomaly in the Made world, but he's surprisingly powerful, and he's a rather strong telekinetic."

"We never have been able to catch him or kill him. Purebloods have been hunting for him for years, and the elders have always been chasing his trail." Misa murmured, her soft voice hard. "He just vanishes like smoke every time anyone gets close."

"_Kira._" Light hissed. "That's his name. He's the one who killed our family, Sayu's and mine. The _bastard_ who left us orphaned and alone."

L blinked, but didn't speak.

Light growled softly, and then turned. "Come on. Lawliet's not ready for this, especially not with Kira there. We haven't completed our bond; I won't be strong enough to face him. We need to get out of here before they get here."

Nods followed his statement, and in an instant the group was off and running, leaving the house behind and moving like shadows through the woods. L stayed close to his mate, always keeping him in sight as they moved through the forest.

L extended his mental reach over all five vampires, his power seeping into them temporarily. _Where are we headed Light?_

_We should probably go into the city._ Light responded, his mental voice tense. _We might be able to lose them if we're there; but we could also endanger people._

Misa's voice joined in. _I think we should find the elders. Kira wouldn't dare come to them; he's no match for all of them as well as us, no matter how strong he is. _

_We can't guarantee that. _Mikami cut in. _He's attacked the elders before, remember?_

_No, Misa's got a point. _Sayu said suddenly, her own power flowing in the reinforce the connection that L had established between all five vampires. _While Kira has sent Made to attack, he's never actually come himself. Even if he did send Made to attack us while we were with the elders, he wouldn't come himself. We can handle regular Made._

Light nodded sharply as he ran. _Very well then. We will find the elders. Sayu, can you feel Lord Watari?_

The girl growled sharply. _Unfortunately no. He's been hiding his presence for a while now; it's too faint for me to follow. _

_**I can. **_

Light looked to his left in shock at the power filled voice of his mate. L's eyes were wide open, the faint black/purple glow of his magic glowing in them. Somehow he still managed to run through the thick trees, following Light closely.

_**He is not far inside the city; I will lead us to him. He has sensed me. **_

_Lawliet…_ Light murmured in amazement.

_**Come.**_

With that the newborn sprang ahead, running faster and faster. Light pushed himself to follow, the others doing the same. L flashed out of the trees in an instant, bursting into the city as they moved fast enough to be invisible to mortal eyes.

_They're not following!_ Sayu called. _They've just reached the house, and they're not going any farther! I think Kira's realized where we're headed. _

_Good! _Light said fiercely.

At that moment L slid to a stop, panting heavily as he leaned forward over his knees. Light darted to his side, leaning down to look into his face. "Lawliet? Are you okay?"

The newborn's eyes were still glowing with his magic, but he didn't need to answer; Watari stepped out of nowhere.

"It's a good thing you searched for us; we were just talking about going to find you. Kira has come to realize Lawliet's existence, no matter how much we tried to hide it. We need to get you five into protection, and quickly." Watari said, walking forward towards L. He raised the newborn's face with a hand, and then pressed two fingers to his forehead. "Sleep, my son."

L's body crumpled as his eyes fell shut, falling back into Light's waiting arms. The Lord gathered him close, concern on his face. "Lord Watari?"

The elderly vampire smiled. "He used most of his power retaining that connection with all of you, as well as seeking out me. I had hidden myself well; I'm quite proud that he was able to sense me at all. Come, let's get you out of the open before any Made find us."

Light cradled L to his body as the moved out of the coming dawn, clutching his mate close. _I'm so proud of you, Lawliet. You might just have saved us all._

* * *

Alright, we finally get to know who the big bad guy is! That's right, we've got Kira on the loose here! WhOoT! I hope you guys liked it, and please let me know your thoughts!


	11. Don't Let Go

Wow, it took me a while for this one, ne? However, this was the (hee hee) bonding chapter, and I wanted to get it just right. This was looked at and retyped a few times, and I think I'm finally happy with it. I tried to tone it down a bit so I could post it, so there's no extremely 'naughty words' here. However, it IS a lemon, and so it IS explicit. Hence the rating of M on the story.

Also, this entire chapter was written listening to "Don't Let Go" by Bryan Adams (great song for this!) It was my muse song for this, and so I would suggest listening to it while you read this! I love it! :P

**_WARNING: SERIOUS YAOI AHEAD. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE DON'T READ IT. _**

**_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._**

**I don't own "Don't Let Go" or Death Note. I cry.**

* * *

_I can't believe this moment's come  
It's so incredible that we're alone  
There's so much to be said and done  
It's impossible not to be overcome  
Will you forgive me if I feel this way  
Cause we've just met - tell me that's OK  
So take this feeling make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go_

_First Verse of "Don't Let Go" by Bryan Adams_

Chapter 11

L woke to all encompassing warmth. He purred softly in the back of his throat, snuggling closer to the source of the heat, and then settling. He was still for a moment, and then the memories of what had happened that day came rushing back to him.

His eyes snapped open and he shot upright, breathing heavily with his eyes darting around the dark of the room. His breathing sped up as his body tensed, his mind racing as he attempted to remember if they had found Watari or not.

"Mm… Lawliet?"

He looked down to the see stirring beside him; Light was woken by his movements.

The elder vampire yawned, blinking up at the newborn. "What's wrong?"

"We made it?" L asked rather breathlessly, his dark eyes wide.

Light smiled as he realized what the other meant. "Yes, you led us right to Lord Watari. They turned back, remember?"

L nodded slowly, his mind coming to full awareness and shedding the shield of sleep. "Yea… I remember now…"

He released the breath he had been holding, flopping to the bed next to Light and staring at the ceiling. Light chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around L's shoulder and pulling him close, pressing a kiss into his hair. "You did wonderfully."

L smiled, his confidence growing at Light's belief and pride in him. "Thank you."

They lay in silence for a while, and then L mewled softly as Light began kissing at his throat, his lips warm and soft, moist against L's pale skin. L tilted his head, giving the older vampire better access as Light rolled, rising up on his elbows to move farther across the skin offered to him.

L moaned quietly as Light suckled on his pulse point, teeth nipping gently. His body shivered as he felt the graze of sharp fangs, but Light did not pierce his skin. "Light…"

The older vampire smiled, trailing kisses up to L's ear, sucking on the younger's earlobe when he reached it. "Lawliet…"

L wrapped his arms up and under Light's arms, holding the Lord closer to his chest as Light's tongue teased his neck. Light shifted as the younger tightened his hold, rising onto his knees to kneel over top of L's wiry body. He carefully laid himself down on L's hips, causing the boy to gasp and arch his back into the feeling of Light's desire pressing against him.

Light's hands threaded through L's hair, clenching slightly before he moved to finally lock lips with L, their mouths moving gently against each other as L's eyes slipped closed, his body relaxing as he surrendered to Light's powerful and tender touches. Light slid a hand down L's body, ghosting over a thin but muscular chest and stomach, teasing along the waistband of the dark boxers that L wore.

The boy mewled at the feeling of Light's calloused fingertips on the sensitive skin of his pelvic bone, his back arching again. "Light…!"

Light pulled away slightly to move to kiss L's chest, his lips burning a trail of warmth across the newborn's skin. His hands dipped dangerously close to L's now apparent desire, lightly clawed hands trailing across his skin. L gasped as Light's lips moved down the center of his chest and stomach, and then started back up.

"I love you, Lawliet…"

L moaned as Light sucked at his throat again, the spot feeling hypersensitive. "Light… Please…"

"Are you ready for this, love?"

The boy nodded, his dark eyes glimmering with passion and need. "Please… I'm ready for this… I want to be your true mate…"

Light smiled. "As you wish…"

With that the vampire Lord stripped his thin lover of his boxers, shedding his own moments later. All the while his mouth laid trails of heat across L's soft skin, his hands moving and dancing across the pale flesh.

L writhed beneath Light's powerful frame as he felt slick fingers sneaking towards his most private place, penetrating him and then going deep. He moaned, a little uncomfortable at the feeling. Light kissed him passionately to divert his attention from the motions his hand was making, his tongue dancing with L's.

"You are… so beautiful…" Light whispered between kisses, slipping a second finger inside his lover. "So radiant… So perfect…"

L arched his back wantonly, groaning faintly and tightening his arms around Light's back. "Light… I need you… I want you…!"

Light smiled, withdrawing his fingers and readying himself, carefully positioning their hips. "You already have me, my love."

Mouth opening wide, L arched his back as Light slid inside him, the pain shocking and yet pleasurable all at the same time. Light kissed away the tears that fell from his dark eyes, his fingers massaging the younger's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

"You okay?"

L breathed in shakily, and then nodded. "Y-Yea… I'm okay."

Light shifted slightly and L had to clamp down on his lower lip to hold in a cry, his eyes flying open wide. Light instantly grew as still as stone, concern covering his features. "Lawliet?"  
Breath still shaky, L closed his eyes, his fingers clenching against Light's back. "Move…"

The vampire Lord smiled at that, and then slowly started up an easy and smooth rhythm, kissing at L's face as the younger first winced, and then slowly relaxed into the pleasurable feeling.

L arched his back, pulling Light deeper into him in the same movement. _I feel… so complete… _

Light's pace grew a little more rushed, his breathing speeding up as he searched. L suddenly cried out, stars exploding in his vision as Light found and hit his sweet spot. Light's mouth moved away from the newborn's, trailing down his throat towards his speeding pulse.

"Light…!"

The vampire Lord opened his mouth wide, his fangs extending and then sinking into the soft column of L's throat. A keening moan echoed from the younger's lips, his body shuddering at the feel of his lover's fangs in his flesh.

This was their first joining; Light's fangs had only touched L once before, and the Lord had not been himself that night. Now, with both of them aware and pleasure pouring through their bodies, the feeling was unimaginable. L came the instant Light's fangs pierced his throat, almost simultaneously brought back to full hardness as Light began to drink, his hips still moving against L's.

L cried out again as Light moved faster, his nails digging into Light's back and dragging lines of faint blood down his shoulders; lines that healed nearly as fast as they were made. L's heart thundered, and then Light removed his fangs from L's throat, turning his head to bare his own.

Instinct driving him by this point, L leaned and sank his fangs deep, drinking deeply and moaning in pleasure at the taste of his mate's blood. Light shuddered against him, driving into him harshly. L's fangs left Light's throat, and their lips collided just as both came violently, tensing against each other as they tasted the blood on their lips.

L came back to himself slowly, lying on the bed on his back, his chest heaving. Light's head was against his collarbone, his auburn hair spread across the younger's pale flesh. L smiled as he felt Light's heart beating against his own, the feel of the other's mind beside his. They were truly _one_ now, their hearts and minds joined.

Light lazily kissed L's chest, drawing out of the newborn's body. "My mate…" he murmured huskily. "My beautiful mate…"

The boy smiled, drawing Light up to nuzzle against his cheek, their mouths meeting softly. "I love you, Light."

The vampire Lord shifted slightly to lie beside L, the younger moving to rest his head against Light's arm as he slipped it around L's shoulders. They heaved out a sigh together, and then L closed his eyes, smiling.

"I love you too, Lawliet…"

L pressed his cheek against Light's heartbeat, curling into the embrace of Light's powerful body. "Don't let go of me tonight…"

Light chuckled softly. "I will _never_ let go of you… I will always be with you…"

_"I won't let go…"_


	12. Chapter 12

-grovels- I FEEL LIKE A HORRIBLE AUTHORESS! It's taken me so long, and now this is all you get! (HA you all thought that I was gonna spring right into fighting!) Close, the next chapter shall contain AWESOME VAMPIRE COMBAT! (even though I suck at fight scenes. I SHALL DO MY BEST!) I hope ya'll like this chapter, and be warned, a twist is getting ready to distort this story! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 12

L awoke with a start, instantly reminded of a night not long ago where he had done the same thing. He felt his heart speeding in his chest, and almost immediately his mate's heart responded, quickening with his own and waking the vampire Lord.

Light sat up, his eyes peering around the room as did L's. "Lawliet?"

"Something's coming. I think it's him again." L said simply, pushing himself up and going to the closet to get clothes.

Swearing, the vampire Lord followed his mate, doing the same as the younger. "Are you sure?"

L nodded. "There's no mistaking this feeling. It's Kira, alright. Come on, we need to go and get everyone else, he's coming, and fast."

"He was afraid of the elders last time… why is he so eager this time?" Light wondered out loud.

"Me."

Light blinked in shock. "What?"

L's dark eyes were serious as they looked to Light. "When we bonded, my powers were truly released. Now that I have you beside me, my powers are at their full potential, and now he can easily sense me. Besides that, I haven't bothered to mask my presence. I want him to know I'm here."

"Lawliet…"

The younger vampire shook his head. "We need to end this. I know that this is something that I can do, and so I'm going to do it. I'm not afraid of him, Light, not anymore."

Light smiled. "I'm proud of you, Lawliet."

L flashed him a smile, and then led the way out of their room as they went into the living room. Light was not particularly surprised to see Watari in the room already, surrounded by many of the other elders. Light and L bowed to them in greeting as they came in, and Light was surprised to see the elders bowing in return.

Watari smiled at them, briefly embracing his son as the vampire came close. "I knew you would feel him. He's been trying to find us for years, but it is your energy that brings him here now, Lawliet. And I know that you are ready for this battle. Kira won't know what to do with you."

L grinned almost wickedly, his fangs glimmering in the dim light. "He won't know what hit him."

With that the young vampire led the way out of the house, his back straight and strong, shoulders squared as they moved into the dark night. Light followed closely, his eyes calculating as he scanned the for now clear night. L growled softly as Light felt the energy of the Made lord spike, letting them know that he was close.

Light smiled as he felt the confidence and strength pouring off his mate, his own body responding to the source of power and tensing, preparing for the combat he knew was to come. His magic sparked, fueled by L's as the younger opened up the link between the two of them. Light gasped softly as the power flooded his body, fire springing up at his fingertips unbidden.

He looked in surprise to L, meeting the other's smug expression. L grinned wickedly again. "We'll be fine, we can handle this no problem."

"Where did all this power come from?" Light murmured softly.

L chuckled. "I am a halfling; I have all the powers of the Pureblood Lords that came before me, as well as those of a Made. Because of that I have access to both sets of powers; it is the reason that I am both telekinetic and telepathic. And now that Kira has exposed himself, he has no chance. He may be powerful, but he is no match for the both of us."

Light nodded confidently, reaching out and taking L's hand to squeeze it gently. L squeezed back, his eyes straight forward as he watched the horizon line.

Behind them there was a rush of wind, and the elders appeared. Not long after more Purebloods began to come, men, women, everyone who was able to fight was coming to their aid. Misa and Sayu were close behind the pair, Mikami just behind the girls. Every face in the crowd was tense, every body coiled as tightly as a spring.

L was radiating calm and confidence at the front of the crowd of Purebloods, Light beside him with a grin on his face. They were ready for the threat of the Made that was coming towards them, and they would win.

_There are many Made. _L's voice was calm in the minds of every Pureblood. _We are outnumbered. However, we have the advantage. Dawn is near, if we can keep them here long enough, the sun will do our justice for us. Don't worry; we are more than enough for them. _

Watari's voice agreed with his son. _Trust in your powers, this will end the war that has been going on for centuries. Tonight, we end this threat._

Power flared and swelled in the ranks, and at that moment L looked to the horizon to see the Made coming towards them, walking confidently behind a tall man at the front of the pack. L narrowed his eyes as he saw the man, and then his jaw dropped open.

"What the…"

Light gasped in surprise, staring into the eyes of the Made that had been the bane of the Purebloods' existence for his entire lifetime. He didn't know what to say, what to do, he could only stare in shock and horror at the vampire before him.

They were nearly identical. Kira stared out at them with blood-red eyes, but other than that he was nearly a carbon copy of Light. His brunette hair was longer, held in a ponytail at the base of his neck, but the structure of his face was the same.

L turned to look at his mate, his dark eyes wide. "Did you…"

The vampire Lord shook his head. "I had no idea. I never did see his face when he slaughtered my parents. I never knew what he looked like."

Kira stood in front of them, nearly 100 feet away as he looked across the field into the eyes of the man that he resembled. He suddenly grinned, and then a laugh echoed from his throat. "Didn't know that I looked like you, did you, little Light?"

Light snarled angrily, his fangs extending slightly as he bared them. "Shut up, Made."

Another cruel laugh echoed from the Made's throat. "Can you kill me now, halfling? Can you kill the man who looks just like your soul mate?"

L echoed his lover's snarl, his fingers curling into claws. "You are nothing like Light. How dare you compare yourself to him!"

Kira chuckled. "I can compare myself to him, because we are comparable." He smirked. "More than you even know, halfling. Perhaps I should let you in on a little secret?"

The air around L rippled, his power extending around him. Flames flickered around Light, brilliant and angry. "Shut your mouth!" L snapped, his power growing more violent.

Kira didn't make a sound as his arms were pinned to his sides by L's telekinesis, only keeping his burning red eyes on the halfling. He only smiled slightly again. "Come now, don't you want to know? There is a reason that you are that boy's mate. You see, he and I are connected."

"You have nothing to do with me!" Light snarled out, his voice distorted with the depth of his growling. "The only reason you are connected to me is because you slaughtered my parents!"

"There is more to it than that, little Light. Yes, I killed your parents, but that's not all there is."

L's hand rose, his fist squeezing. Kira frowned slightly as his body was compressed, but still no sound left him. L's eyes were smoldering with anger by this point, his fangs extended fully, cutting into his lip and gums. "Enough talk, Kira. It's time to end this."

Kira grinned. "Very well, little halfling."

L gasped in shock as the Made extended his arms, breaking the newborn's hold on him and crouching down. He raised a hand, and then fire sprang to life around his fist.

Light stared in horror. "What the…"

Kira laughed. "By the way, I'm also a pyrotechnic. Don't assume you know everything about someone you can't even catch."

Watari leapt forward. "GO!"

L ran, his entire being focused on the Made in front of him, the Made who shamelessly copied the look of his mate. He knew that his fight would be with Kira alone, and that he would have to leave the rest of the hoard to Watari and the other Purebloods.

_Are you with me, Light?_

Light smirked as he summoned flames to match Kira's as they met in combat. _Do you even have to ask? Let's kill this freak!_

_**With pleasure.**_


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter was hard to write. i hope you all like it, as I'm still not exactly sure that it's top of what I can do. I tried my hardest though! (I'm actually on vacation right now, this chapter was written in the car halfway to California while I was running on maybe 15 minutes of sleep. Lol!)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

The fight began with earnest, and Light had trouble keeping track of the darting Made. He was faster than he had thought, and the Lord turned to meet Kira as soon as the Made came up behind him. L whirled as well, sending a wave of power out over the Made just in time to stop the whirling flames heading their way.

Light leapt up, jumping over Kira as the Made clawed in his direction. Kira had a rather… insane looking grin on his face as he leapt up after him, his claws connecting with Light's leg and hooking.

The vampire Lord let out a cry of rage, throwing himself downwards and returning Kira's slash with his own. L had jumped up to latch onto Kira's legs, his telekinetic abilities running into the Made's legs. Kira roared, releasing his own power to counteract L's sending the newborn vampire flying back as the connection point exploded. Light shielded his face from the slight blow of debris, and then jumped after Kira again.

L pushed himself to his feet where he had landed in the middle of the fighting Purebloods and Made. He was almost instantly ambushed by several rather large men, all of them latching onto him and ripping and tearing. L cried out loudly, throwing a few off with a surge of power and then wrapped a hand around another's throat, his telekenisis flaring as he easily snapped the Made's neck.

A shriek from his lover made him look up and fight harder to get through the crowd, and he leapt forward, knocking aside several Made as he ran for Light.

The vampire Lord was pinned to the ground by Kira's hands, the Made crouched over top of Light's body. L ran forward, but Kira looked up at him with a crazed grin. "Don't come any closer, halfling! If you do, I'll snap his neck!"

L froze, his heart racing as he watched Light struggle beneath Kira's hold. The vampire Lord hissed angrily, showing his fangs as he tried to kick the Made off of him. Kira pressed a little harder where he held Light's throat, making the vampire choke slightly.

"Don't you want to know?" Kira said with a wide grin. "Don't you want to know why I look just like your lover? Aren't you even curious?"

"Why should I be?" L snarled. "You're just a Made, and all that matters is that we get rid of you in the end. I don't care if you look like him, you still need to die."

Kira's grin widened, his body crouching a little closer to Light as the vampire struggled again. "But there's so much more to it than that. You see, Light and I have a close connection, much closer than you could ever imagine."

L's eyes narrowed. "Explain yourself, Made."

The Made chuckled faintly. "Oh, now you wish to know?"

"Tell me!"

This time Kira laughed, throwing his head back and cackling to the clouded skies. "You have no idea!" He looked down at Light. "I am Light's ancestor. My blood runs in his veins! I am the one who gave him the gift of fire!"

Light froze, staring up at the Made. He couldn't speak for a long time, and then he sputtered out a response. "W-What?"

"You're related to me, little Light. I am the one that started your line in the Pureblood world. It's the most interesting thing in the world, actually. I raped a Pureblood woman nearly 2,000 years ago, and that man-child went on to mate with a Pureblood woman. You see though, that woman never told anyone that the father of her child was a Made. You are a Pureblood, but in name only." Kira grinned. "In blood, you have Made in you."

L could take it no more, he flashed forward, hitting Kira in the side and knocking him to the ground, his hands wrapped around the Made's neck. "How dare you… How dare you insult Light with these lies!"

Kira only laughed in response. "What makes you think I am lying, halfling? I tell the truth, your mate is of my blood! Haven't you ever found it strange, little Light, that you are the only Pureblood with the power of fire? It is not something that runs in Pureblood abilities; most are telekinetic, telepathic, or based around the body. There are the few once in a century that have a power of nature, but then it is water or plant."

Light was shaking by now, his eyes wide and a little lost. "There's no way. I thought that was just a coincidence…"

L punched the Made angrily, his dark eyes flaring. "Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying." Kira said. "Search my mind, halfling, you will know for yourself that my story is truth."

L blinked, and then frowned, following Kira's suggestion and violently invading his mind, sifting through what he was saying. He stopped in shock, staring. "He… He's telling the truth."

Light staggered if punched, staring at the Made that was grinning at him from his position pinned beneath his lover. "No. There's no way."

Kira grinned, and then fire flared at his fingertips, blazing up over L's body. L screamed in pain, his skin searing instantly in the insane heat. Light let out a roar, quickly pushing the fire back with his own abilities. L flung himself away as soon as the fire left him, tears flowing down his face as his entire body screamed at him.

Light and Kira were now locked in a duel of fire, Light's flames fighting against the Made's as Kira tried to push the fire closer to L where the half-breed was trying to calm himself down and rebuild his sputtering powers.

Kira pushed harder, taking a step forward. "How does it feel, little Light? To know that your entire existence is a lie, to know that all you ever knew is an illusion?"

"Shut up!" Light growled, returning the wave of fire with one of his own. "You don't know anything about me! Just because you were one of my ancestors doesn't mean that you have anything to do with me!"

Kira grinned wildly. "Oh, but I do know something about you. I watched you as you saw your parents die before you. I watched as you had to care for your baby sister, I watched as you dealt with the pain that I gave to you."

Light snarled at that. "You bastard! You were the one to think that you were important enough to even lay a hand on my parents! You were the one who gave me all that pain, but keep in mind; you were also the one that made me stronger!" With that Light roared forward, his fire swelling and swallowing Kira's as he pulled strength from L.

Kira leapt backwards, dodging the burning flames that would swallow his flesh. He started to move farther back, but at that moment he froze, his eyes widening.

It was as though a large hand had reached out and wrapped fully around his body, enclosing him and squeezing tightly. His arms were pinned to his side, his legs locked together and his chin pushed back. His body screamed as his ribcage was pressed harder and harder, his red eyes searching.

L was standing below; his eyes alight with power, hair blowing gently in a power-induced wind. His hand was raised, fingers curled slightly as he used every ounce of his flowing power to hold Kira above the ground, held immobile. His face was twisted in anger, and Light blinked as he felt the newborn pulling on his strength.

He readily gave up his power, pouring it into his mate. L's eyes filled with white magic, and his grip on Kira tightened.

"**You will stop threatening my mate.**" L snarled out. His very voice crackled with power, electric in the air around them. **"In fact, you will stop threatening everyone."**

With that the newborn closed his hand, and Kira could not even scream as he was crushed in L's telepathic grip.

Light had to turn his head away from the mockery of a body that fell to the ground, even his tough stomach rolling slightly at the sight of the carnage. He turned instead to L, who was breathing heavily and still siphoning energy off Light to keep himself on his feet.

The vampire Lord held L as the newborn slumped slightly, breathing heavily. "You did it, Lawliet. He's gone."

L nodded. "Yea. It's over."

And as the sun rose over the endless hoards of Made, sending them screaming and burning into oblivion, Light knew that it was truly over.

L had saved them all.

* * *

One or two more chapters ya'll! (probably closer to one) I cry, this story was a blast... Look for my next update!


	14. Epilogue

Wow. Fourteen chapters (well, 13 and an epilogue) and nearly 25,000 words later, and we have reached the end of Half-Breed. I have to say, I'm not sure I ever saw it coming this way when I first started it (I certainly never expected Kira to be related to Light!) but I'm certainly happy with the way that it ended. I hope that all of you enjoyed this as much as I did, and I hope that you enjoy the final chapter!

Thank you for reading, and thank you to all of you who reviewed; without you guys, I don't think I would continue to write as I do. I owe you all so much!

* * *

Epilogue

Light smiled slightly, his fingers threading through the black strands that flowed over his lap. L shifted in his sleep, his body curling a little closer to Light as the vampire Lord gently pet his mate's hair.

It had been a few days since the final battle that had destroyed the Made that had threatened their existence. No doubt there were still a few colonies hiding out there, but without Kira they were scattered and divided. It wouldn't be long before the Pureblood hunted them down and exterminated them.

The vampire Lord leaned down, kissing L's cheek gently and smoothing his hair away from his face. L breathed in deeply, shifting against his mate again.

L had passed out not long after the end of the battle. At first Light had been scared, clutching his mate close and trying to wake him, but Sayu had come to his side, smiling and telling him reassuringly that L was only drained, and his body was attempting to replenish its energy reserves.

After hearing that Light had carried L back to the home that the elders had provided them with, cradling him close and opening their link to give L full access to his reserves of power. He was drained as well, but with the energy flowing freely between the two, they had a better chance of healing faster.

Light slept for a while, waking fully energized and feeling much better. L, however, had been sleeping for two days. Light wasn't worried, he could feel L's presence in his mind, and knew that the halfling was just fine, and would probably wake fairly soon.

L shifted in his lap, breathing in deeply and snuggling closer into Light's embrace. The vampire smiled, petting the black hair gently, his fingers tracing along the line of L's pale jaw. L's eyelashes fluttered, and then dark eyes opened slowly to meet the chestnut ones of his mate.

A smile came onto L's face, his eyes shimmering faintly. "Hey."

Light returned the smile, his fingers ghosting across the line of L's brow. "Hey, love. How are you feeling?"

"Still a little tired." L murmured, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "But I'm fine. How long was I out?"

"Two days." Light responded. "Long enough for everything to get cleaned up and moved out. The elders are still here, waiting for you to wake so they can thank you for your help, I suppose." The smile on his face softened a bit. "I'm so proud of you, Lawliet. You ended the war, you stopped something that the Purebloods have been trying to halt for centuries." Light leaned forward, nuzzling L's cheek gently. "I am so happy to be your mate."

L kissed his mate's cheek, a smile in his eyes. "I'm glad to have met you. If you had never found me, I would never had discovered who I am, or found the family that I have."

Light returned the smile as he pushed himself to his feet, holding out a hand to L. "Come, everyone is wondering how you're doing."

They walked from the room hand in hand, meeting the others in their small family out in the living room of the home that they were in. Sayu let out a happy cry as she saw the halfling, leaping from her place on the couch and tackling him. L laughed out loud as he wrapped his arms around the female vampire, the young girl that he had now gained as a sister.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Sayu said, her brown eyes shining with happiness and she squeezed L tightly.

A second later L was knocked off his feet as he was tackled by a second body, Misa joining the hug that had been started by Sayu. The blonde was smiling happily, her blue eyes shimmering. "You were so awesome, Lawliet! I'm never seen anything like it!"

L grinned, lying on the floor as the two sat up from their positions on top of him. "Thanks Misa. But we couldn't have done much without your help, both of you."

They both returned his grin with ones of their own, but a moment later they were dragged off by Light. "Hey now, get off my mate!"

Sayu stuck out her tongue at her brother, but it was playful and full of happiness. "As you wish, onii-sama."

At that moment L looked around Light to see Watari coming towards them, a smile that was barely hidden by his moustache on his face. He opened his arms to the halfling, and L stepped into his embrace with a smile.

Watari held the young vampire to him gently. "I am so proud of you, my son. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your help and bravery. Without it, we might have been in this war for so much longer."

L smiled. "I was glad to be of help."

Light shuffled his feet slightly as the two separated, and then Watari turned to him, concern on his elderly face. "I suppose you have some questions for me, Light."

The vampire nodded, bowing his head slightly. "Yes, Lord Watari. What Kira said about me… Was that true?"

"That the two of you are distant relatives is true." Watari confirmed. "However, although Kira is a Made, that does not make you one yourself. You are a true Pureblood vampire; Kira's blood had dimmed over centuries of mating between Purebloods. The only things that you inherited from him are your looks and your fire. In the end, I believe Fate was playing its hand; you were meant to be his descendent, just as Lawliet was meant to be your mate."

Light sighed, looking down. "I see…"

Watari smiled, putting a hand on the young vampire's shoulder. "Don't worry, Light. It doesn't make you any less of a good person. You cannot help your ancestry; it is not your fault. Simply be happy with the way that things are now, and go on with life."

The vampire bowed. "Thank you, Lord Watari."

The elder shook his head. "No, Light. Thank _you._"

A smile came to the younger's face, and he reached out to gently tangle his fingers with L's as the halfling came up to stand beside him. He met L's glimmering eyes with love in his eyes. "It was a pleasure, Lord Watari."

Together the two vampires turned, going to the window to look out at the sun as it sank in the distance. "Lawliet?"

L turned his head, his dark eyes meeting Light's. "Yes?"

Light grinned. "Come. The night is waiting for us."

A smile spread over L's face in response. "Of course."

And as the moon rose over the world, the two ran through the night, the silver light playing over their bodies as they moved, free at last from the threat of the Made, free to love and live in the connection that they had found in each other.


End file.
